Some Kind of Wonderful
by Swordy Rides Again
Summary: AU, 2x1, 3x4. Based on the 80s film of the same name. Highschooler Heero is looking for romance, enlisting his best friend Duo to help him win the girl of his dreams. But has true love been under his nose all along?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Another re-post. Below are the original author's notes so PLEASE read them first! - Swordy**

**Author's note - I recently read a fic where the author had taken the GW characters and put them into a film she liked. Although I hadn't actually seen the film in question, I really enjoyed the fic. With that thought in mind, I decided to take one of my favourite films and do the same. The result is this. **

**Obviously, this fic is completely AU and is inspired by the John Hughes film 'Some Kind of Wonderful'. I absolutely adore this film so I hope my new twist does the original script justice. I decided to use some of the original dialogue from the film so if you've seen it (as many times as I have) you'll recognise some of the lines.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Gundam Wing or 'Some Kind of Wonderful' although on both counts I wish I did. **

**One more thing: This fic (although you may not believe it from this first chapter) will involve male/male pairings. And before any HeeroxDuo fans complain, I _don't_ like Relena – if you've seen the film, you'll understand where this fic is going… **

**And lastly: enjoy!**

Some Kind of Wonderful – Part 1

The car would not have looked out of place in a scrap yard. However, on the bright sunny Monday morning in September it was currently haring down the road towards Seventh Street High School, black clouds spewing from its exhaust into the early autumn sky. It screeched into the car park, narrowly missing a group of students before coming to rest across three parking spaces.

The first occupant emerged from the passenger seat, shaking his head and trying to smooth his wild dark brown locks into place. He laughed as he saw the group of students they had almost killed staring at him and the junkyard wreck they had just arrived in.

"Are you aware how close that was?" he asked, leaning into the car to address the driver.

The other young man laughed as he removed his sunglasses and threw them onto the vacated passenger seat. He then proceeded to clamber out of the open window since the locking mechanism on the door had long since given up the ghost. He grinned broadly as jumped down onto the tarmac before throwing the keys back through the open sunroof. It was a pretty safe bet that nobody would ever try to steal their sorry excuse for a car.

"Imagine what I can do when I get my licence back!" the driver chuckled as he swept his long chestnut braid over his shoulder. His companion, one Heero Yuy, could only laugh and shake his head in mock disapproval as they made their way towards the main building.

The two boys were the original odd couple in a school of almost nine hundred pupils. As in most high schools up and down the country, the students tended to gravitate towards the groups that best expressed their interests; the jocks, the smart kids and so on. Heero and his longhaired companion Duo Maxwell had successfully managed to alienate themselves from every collective within the school. Heero found it difficult to be sociable, indeed his general demeanour was often seen as threatening and aloof.

Duo on the other hand was outgoing and, in the eyes of the other students, a little crazy. His long chestnut hair, which he wore in the same braided style every day, was a source of fascination amongst his fellow students. He was often mistaken for a female with his long hair and small, slender frame but he shrugged it off with the same amused expression that he greeted all of life's challenges. They'd been friends as long as either of them could remember.

They made their way across the car park following the general flow of students towards the main building. As they walked, Heero glanced across at Duo who was bouncing along, hair swinging wildly behind him, face fixed in the stupid inane grin that Heero swore he'd still be wearing when he was dead.

"Where are your books?" he asked the smaller youth.

Duo pretended to search through the pockets of his leather jacket before shrugging indifferently. "I guess I forget them," he remarked jovially.

Heero rolled his eyes and smiled. "You never study, do you?"

Duo's response was his usual ear-to-ear grin as he stared at Heero, whose faraway expression indicated that he had lapsed into thought. "Let me guess," Duo said, breaking into his friend's reverie, "Your old man's been giving you heat about college again."

Heero nodded glumly. His father Odin had spent his life in manual labour and was insistent that his son's life would not follow the same path. Heero dreaded going home when he could guarantee his father would greet him at the door waving the latest college prospectus in his uninterested face. As his daydream ended, Heero realised that Duo was still speaking.

"… in comparative terms," he went on, "it's probably better to have an old man nagging you about your future than no old man not nagging you about nothing."

He paused for a moment, replaying the speech in his head to check that it had made sense before nodding definitely. He was met by Heero's concerned expression.

Duo was an orphan who had lived in institutions for most of his life. He had spent most of his years in an orphanage run by the Maxwell Church where he had bonded deeply with Father Maxwell and his staff. Despite leaving there several years ago he continued to wear the black priest-style garments and dog collar associated with the clergy, which often earned him strange looks both in school and out, especially when he teamed it with his heavy black leather jacket.

Since leaving the orphanage when he reached the age of fourteen, Duo had lived with a succession of unwelcoming and disinterested relatives. He currently shared a house with two of his step-cousins who were older and cared not one jot about the younger braided boy who lived under their roof. He came and went as he pleased as they drank and smoked their way through their uneventful and generally unfulfilling lives. For the most part, Duo pretended not to care that he had no family that loved him but Heero knew that the braided boy envied his own family, no matter how dysfunctional it seemed at times.

"Are things bad at home?" he asked.

Duo shrugged and stared at his feet, indicating that he didn't really want to talk about it. As they started up the steps towards the main doors, Duo looked across at Heero and grinned, eager to change the subject.

"Anyway, it don't matter, as long as you stand by me I'm covered."

Heero returned his grin and in an uncharacteristic show of affection, he put his arm around the smaller youth's shoulders as they walked.

"Where would I be without you?"

Duo laughed. "Well seeing as I drive you to school every morning you'd probably be at home, asleep, in bed!"

Heero laughed as he removed his arm and punched Duo playfully on the shoulder.

As they reached the top of the stairs they had to move into single file to get through the crowds of students hanging around outside the main doors. Heero eventually reached the doors before he turned, realising that Duo was no longer behind him. He sighed wearily when he realised that Duo had been stopped by Wufei and his gang.

Since his arrival at Seventh Street, Wufei had quickly gained a reputation as a person that was best avoided. The Chinese youth travelled around the school with a bunch of lackeys, glaring and intimidating anyone that fell short of Wufei's impossible standards. Wufei himself seemed quiet and unassuming, although his reticence only added to the air of danger that surrounded him.

When Heero had pushed his way back through the throngs of students he found Duo stood, his arms folded defiantly across his chest, facing Wufei and his idiots who were blocking his way to the doors. Wufei stood, his stance similar to Duo's, fixing the longhaired boy with a scornful smile.

"Well if it isn't Seventh Street's favourite _onna_" he said, turning back to his gang who nodded and grinned manically. Duo was an easy target with his distinctive style and lack of friends to back him up.

"Real funny Wu_fei_" Duo said in reply, stressing his aggressor's name in a way that he knew wound him up. "When you gonna get some new material huh? That one's pretty old."

There were murmurings in the crowd as Duo stood his ground. Not many people did and Wufei obviously didn't like it. Within the throngs of bloodthirsty students, Heero groaned as he realised that he would soon have to come to Duo's defence if things turned nasty.

"Come on then, onna!" Wufei said challengingly, "Try to get past me."

Duo eyes narrowed in response before a wide grin spread across his face. "Whatever you say, Wu-man!"

Temporarily stunned both by the boy's acceptance of his challenge and the derogatory way he had butchered his name, Wufei shook his head disapprovingly. He was about to launch himself at the longhaired boy when a body moved across his path, blocking his access to his target. Realising it was the idiot's Japanese friend, he began to grapple with the new challenger, oblivious to the teacher who was pushing his way through to the fighting boys. Duo had also launched himself into the fray, trying to prise Wufei off his friend.

"Okay, break it up!" Mr Jones yelled as he waded in to separate them. He held the youths at arms length, glaring at them both murderously.

"Chang Wufei!" he said addressing the Chinese boy he was currently gripping by the shoulder. "Are you responsible for this?"

The black-haired boy put on his best pout as he tried to place the blame on Heero and Duo. "Why'd you always think it's me? They started it!"

Wufei glared past the teacher at Duo, who was pulling faces behind the gym master's back. As Mr Jones turned, Duo's expression instantly changed into one of mock contrition, his large violet eyes filled with apparent remorse.

"I sincerely doubt that Mr Chang," Mr Jones continued, "consider yourself on a week's detention. Mr Maxwell, Yuy get to your classes please."

Wufei was about to protest as Duo pulled another face deliberately to antagonise him. Enraged, the Chinese boy tried to grab the braided boy as he made his way up the stairs but Mr Jones caught him first.

"Make that two weeks, Wufei."

The last sound Wufei heard before being dragged off by his gang was the sound of Duo's distinctive laughter as he disappeared down the corridor.

Later on that day Heero made his way into the canteen, trying to search out his faithful companion. Duo's love of food was legendary and during any free period, it was safe to assume that Duo would be in the canteen consuming his weight in junk food. Today was no exception. He eventually spotted the longhaired boy sat with a couple of other boys that he vaguely recognised from one of Duo's classes. From what Duo had said they were a 'couple' of boys in every sense of the word. As Heero approached, the small blonde boy smiled shyly leaning into his taller, dark-haired boyfriend.

"Hey Heero," Duo said between mouthfuls of some custard-covered concoction, "you remember Quatre and Trowa right?"

Heero nodded a greeting, a gesture that was mimicked by the taciturn Trowa. Quatre smiled and said 'hiya' before inviting Heero to join them. The Japanese boy shook his head before explaining that he was off to the library to catch up on some studying. Duo grimaced as if he had swallowed something unpleasant, leaving Heero to deduce that he would be going to the library alone.

Duo had laughed long and hard when Heero had once told him he actually enjoyed spending time in the library. For Duo, the enforced silence was like a Chinese water torture, but Heero relished being in an environment where talking was positively frowned on. Once there, he took a seat, removed the books from his bag and attempted to settle down to do some studying. It was several minutes before he realised that he kept rereading the same paragraph again and again. Looking up, he quickly became aware of the reason for his distraction. Sat on a separate table just across from Heero's desk were two students having a not-so-quiet conversation. He was about to tell them to shut up when he realised who the voices belonged to.

In front of him sat the exquisite creature known to all of Seventh Street as Relena Peacecraft. Naturally pretty and popular, Relena had her pick of her admirers, of which there were many. Her boyfriend was the equally popular captain of the football team; one Treize Khushrenada. Treize was immensely rich and handsome, which accounted for his popularity a lot better than his personality, which quite frankly, stank. Treize was rude and obnoxious and obviously treated Relena like a trophy girlfriend.

Captivated by Relena's beauty, Heero reached into his bag for his sketchpad, suddenly feeling the urge to draw her. Much to his father's disapproval, Heero's enthusiasm lay in his artwork, an avenue he most definitely wanted to pursue at college. Odin Yuy however had other ideas. He wanted Heero to attend a business school where he could become a regular high earning suit. Somehow, Heero couldn't share his father's image of the future.

Working quickly he soon had a rough image of the girl before him. As he looked up to study the shape of her features, she happened to glance his way and noticed him watching her. They made eye contact briefly until Treize, noticing the direction of Relena's gaze, turned around in his seat to glare at the Japanese boy. Taking Relena's face in his hands, he guided her back to face him before kissing her passionately, obviously for Heero's benefit. In disgust, Heero snapped his book shut and started to pack away his things. He glanced back to where Relena sat just in time to see Treize waving at him mockingly. Heero was slightly cheered to see that Relena obviously didn't share his joke, her own expression one of embarrassment at her boyfriend's antics.

Relena wasn't far from Heero's thoughts for the rest of the day. His preoccupation with the blonde haired beauty was rewarded with another sighting of her towards the end of the school day. Heero was alone in the art block finishing off one of his many paintings when he heard a familiar voice talking in hushed tones just outside the room. He edged to the door in time to see Treize speaking to a slender young lady who most definitely was not Relena. Their mannerisms however indicated that they were well acquainted with each other enough to be mistaken for a happy couple. From his vantage point Heero was just in time to catch the tail end of their conversation.

"Trust," he heard Treize say in his cool, assured tones, "is the basis of any relationship. And I trust you."

Heero watched as the football captain reached out a hand to stroke the girl's pale cheek.

"Now I want you to stay close," he continued, twirling the girl's chestnut locks between his fingers, "but not too close. You back off when I say, okay?"

Heero watched the girl nod, clearly entranced by the handsome young man before her. Treize leaned in to kiss her as the sound of footfalls appeared from down the corridor. Relena, her arms laden with books, had noticed Treize in the distance with the girl, although from the angle she was approaching at, it wasn't clear exactly what Treize was doing. Irrespective of what she could and couldn't see, she looked less than pleased to see her boyfriend stood so close to another attractive young student. On noticing his approaching girlfriend, Treize quickly sent the brunette on her way so that she had left the building before Relena had gotten close. Clearly upset, Relena continued to walk past Treize, initially ignoring him as her called her name.

"Hey," the muscular blonde said as he followed Relena up to her locker. "Wanna go to your place?"

Silence.

"Relena, what's wrong?" he said, feigning innocence. "She's a friend of my little sister's. Her brother was in a pretty bad car accident and she was a little upset."

He raised his hands in a gesture of surrender as she glared at him scornfully. "I know you're coming, I'm waiting for you so why would I be trying to hit on another girl?" Be serious Relena."

Heero watched as Relena scuffed the floor with her shoe, avoiding Treize's hungry gaze.

"How can you be so beautiful and so insecure at the same time?" he heard Treize say as the football captain stared at his girlfriend sadly. "Trust, is the basis of any relationship. And I trust you."

Heero could barely contain his anger as he watched Treize lean forward and kiss Relena gently on the forehead. He looked on as Treize removed his signet ring and placed it on one of Relena's fingers.

"I want to give you this," Treize breathed, "Now I'll go and get the car and I'll meet you around the front."

He kissed Relena again before strolling off down the corridor with his usual self-assured swagger. Relena stood for a moment leaning against her locker wearily. She gazed down briefly at the ring nestled safely on her finger before rolling her eyes towards the heavens and sighing heavily. Suddenly she became aware of the pair of eyes watching her from across the deserted hallway. She glanced at Heero briefly, giving him a nervous smile as he raised his hand in a mock salute. Unsure how the respond, Relena grabbed her bag and books and hurried off down the corridor to her awaiting chariot.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's chapter 2. From here on in, I'm using all the dialogue from the film, apart from where I've written new / extra scenes. There are so many great lines, I couldn't not include them, particularly from Watts (the influence for Duo's character). Swordy**

Some Kind of Wonderful – Part 2

Later on that same day as darkness had started to fall, Duo Maxwell sat with his feet up on the disorganised desk in front of him, total engrossed in a comic book. Duo had a 'thing' for mecha manga which, despite his Japanese origin, Heero could neither understand nor enjoy. Heero himself was hard at work servicing a banged up Ford Mustang, which was currently suspended over his head in the bay of Darnell's Automotive Centre. Heero had worked for Harry Darnell for the past year or so in attempt to scrape enough money together to go to college. Unsurprisingly, it had been his father's idea but Heero had gone along with it for the sake of peace and family harmony.

Despite it being his father's suggestion, Heero actually enjoyed his work as a mechanic. At its worst, he couldn't imagine it was any more terrible that sitting in an office all day talking shares and profit margins with a guy called 'Gerald'. As he began to change the oil, Heero glanced across at Duo, whose expression changed in response to the words and images on the printed page. Heero smirked and shook his head before turning his attention back to the task in hand. Silence reigned for several more minutes as Heero worked and Duo read. Finally, the Japanese boy broke the silence, surprisingly eager to voice the thoughts in his head.

"Hey Duo," he called out, pausing until the braided boy looked up from his comic book, "D'you know Relena Peacecraft?"

"From school?" Duo asked curiously.

"Uh huh."

"Relena _Peacecraft_?" Duo repeated before he began to bat his eyelashes and swish his hair around mimicking a model in a shampoo commercial. "That Relena?"

Heero shot him his best death glare to indicate that he didn't appreciate the impression.

"Why'd you want to know about her?" Duo enquired, putting down his comic book and standing up. Heero shrugged as he continued to work under the car.

"Just interested," he said noncommittally.

Duo shook his head, a wide grin breaking across his handsome features before he froze, cupping a hand to his ear. "Hey! What's that sound? Why it's Heero Yuy's sex drive revving up and raring to go!"

Ignoring his idiot friend as best he could, Heero turned around to search for the necessary tools. "I didn't say anything about sex," he muttered.

Duo shot him a long, doubtful look. "Wanna start a book club with her?"

A long, thoughtful silence ensued. Eventually, Heero looked up to see Duo staring out of the window into the darkness, his expression serious.

"What you thinking about?" he asked, curious.

Duo shrugged, his eyes never leaving the window. "I was thinking that you shouldn't go mistaking paradise for the pair of long legs."

The braided boy didn't turn to see his friend's expression but if he had, he would have seen something close to surprise etched across Heero's features. "That's pretty deep," Heero said finally.

"Yeah well, if you want deep then try Relena Peacecraft."

He turned to look at Heero, who noted a tinge of bitterness in his friend's eyes that matched the tone of his voice. "She's not big money," Heero said after a pause, like this earth-shattering news would somehow make things better. "D'you know where she lives?"

"Yeah, our sector. I heard her older brother lost the entire family fortune several years ago," Duo said without a trace of sympathy. "But she runs with the rich so that's guilt by association."

Heero stopped his work and studied the braided boy for a moment. "Duo that's ridiculous," he said, slightly annoyed.

He was met by a shrug as Duo came to stand underneath the car with him.

"Girls like that only have one thing on their minds and you don't make enough of it to matter," Duo said, reaching up to pick some rust off the exhaust pipe.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of a car pulling up outside. As Darnell's was also a gas station, Heero was required to serve the customers as well as repair cars. He walked through to the front of the shop, followed closely by Duo who perched himself on the counter as Heero tried to wipe some of the oil from his hands.

"You know, Duo, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover," he said without looking up from his oil-stained digits.

Duo seemed to contemplate this as he fiddled with the end of his braid. "Yeah, but you can tell how much it's gonna cost."

Before Heero could respond, there was an impatient beep of the horn from the car waiting outside. He muttered something in Japanese under his breath as he made his way across the forecourt. The car was a classic Porsche 911 Turbo with large alloy wheels and gleaming red bodywork. Heero instantly knew who it belonged to before he had even glimpsed the driver. When he did look up, he was greeted by the sight of Treize Khushrenada, left hand gripping the steering wheel whilst his right arm rested lazily around Relena Peacecraft's shoulders.

"Gas, and check the oil," he instructed without a hint of please or thank you.

Duly, Heero started to fill the petrol tank, his eyes staring off into the distance. He didn't need to look to confirm that Duo would be watching this encounter carefully from inside the shop. When the tank was full, he moved around to the front of the car, Treize's eyes following his every step. He was glad to disappear from view when he went under the bonnet to check the oil.

"So this is where you work huh?" the football captain asked, his tone mocking. "It's nice."

"Treize…" Relena started to say plaintively. She glanced at Heero apologetically as her cheeks flushed pink.

"Why don't you mind you own business Relena?" Treize snapped.

Despite his rising anger, Heero continued to work under the bonnet in silence. When he had done, he lowered the hood carefully, unable to prevent himself from glancing at Relena who sat dejectedly in the passenger seat. His attention was then drawn to the man beside her who was staring at Heero intently.

"I'd be grateful if you'd keep you'd keep your eyes and your mind off my property," Treize drawled threateningly.

Heero looked off into the distance as he waited for the arrogant blonde to pay for the petrol. He wasn't about to rise to Treize's attempts to antagonise him. He became aware of a twenty-dollar bill being held out towards him.

"That's ten for the gas and ten for the look."

The bank note fluttered to the ground at Heero's feet. He waited until Treize's car had screeched off the forecourt and into the distance before he bent down and scooped it up. Looking back at the shop, he wasn't surprised to see Duo stood at the window, frowning and shaking his head almost imperceptibly.

If Duo had looked liked he disapproved of Heero's interest in Relena that night at the garage he would most definitely have disapproved if he had seen Heero sitting in view of Seventh Street's tennis courts waiting for a certain someone to arrive. Over the past few days, Heero had learnt what classes Relena took, so he had been well aware that she had a tennis lesson first thing on that Thursday afternoon. He had found himself a vantage point that would enable him to watch, and hopefully sketch her, as she took part in the class, but as the other girls started to arrive, he was disappointed to see that Relena was not amongst them. The teacher, a rather haughty old-school gym mistress by the name of Miss Anderson then arrived and the lesson began. Heero was about to pack away his things and head back to school when the sound of a car approaching, at speed, attracted his attention.

The Red Porsche 911 pulled up outside the tennis courts and Relena jumped out, dressed in a black vest top and matching gym skirt. Smiling happily, she leaned back into the car to share a long, lingering kiss with its driver before grabbing the tennis racquet Treize held out to her. Taking it, she then turned and jogged towards the tennis courts as the Red Porsche quickly became a blur in the distance. From his position, Heero was able to hear the exchange of words between the Miss Anderson, her face pinched in annoyance, as she reprimanded her tardy pupil.

"Miss Peacecraft," the teacher began, clapping her hands together in pseudo-delight, "How good of you to join us!"

"I'm really sorry Miss Anderson…" Relena began, looking suitably contrite, but the gym mistress clearly wasn't impressed.

"I think leaving school with the boy with the hot car buys you…" she paused, finger on her lip in thought, "two weeks of detention."

"But Miss Anderson!" Relena protested as the teacher started to walk towards the waiting class.

"Hurry up, Miss Peacecraft, unless you want to make it three weeks."

From his position above the courts, Heero smiled thoughtfully.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later on that day, Duo caught up with Heero as he strode down the corridor to his next class.

"Hey He-man!" the braided boy called out as he finally spotted his elusive friend. "Where've you been?"

"Nowhere exciting," the Japanese boy responded cryptically.

"Oh right, the library," Duo said nodding his head understandingly.

Although he hated lying to Duo, Heero allowed the braided boy to think he was right. Duo would never understand if Heero told him where he'd really been. Duo's opinion of Relena had come across loud and clear the other evening. He wasn't sure exactly why his friend disliked her so much; his friend Quatre had money and ran with some of the more wealthy students and he didn't seem bothered by that. Still, he couldn't let that worry him now; not when he had _his plan_.

"Oh I forgot to tell you," Duo said, narrowly avoiding colliding with a boy who had stopped to tie his shoelace, "Trowa and Quatre asked if you and me wanted to grab some breakfast with them tomorrow."

"Thanks, but I can't."

"Yeah?" Duo replied, looking surprised.

"Yeah, I'm busy. Maybe another time huh?" Heero said, distracted. "See you later Duo."

Duo watched; a frown etched onto his face, as Heero disappeared into the classroom.

"Man, Heero, you need to stop going to that library," he muttered to himself as he walked off down the corridor scratching his head, "all that reading's making you weird!"

Heero's plan was put in to action at exactly two-fourteen that same afternoon. The corridors were practically empty as the students settled into the final classes of the day when Heero walked up and purposefully smashed the glass on the small, red box mounted on the wall. Instantaneously, the corridors were filled with the wailing of the fire alarms as Heero stood and waited for something to happen. A head appeared from the doorway of the nearest classroom, which looked first up and then down the corridor before it noticed Heero surrounded by the telltale shards of glass. The owner of the head, a science teacher by the name of Mr McGuire, had issued Heero two weeks detention before the first student had even left the classroom for the fire assembly point.

Two weeks detention… it was music to Heero's ears.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Some Kind of Wonderful – Part 3

The smirk of self-satisfaction was quickly wiped off Heero Yuy's face as he arrived for his first early morning detention the day after the fire alarm incident. He had risen early to carefully choose his clothes; after all, this was his best chance to impress Relena, away from the possessive glare of Treize Khushrenada. Having selected a smart pair of black trousers and a midnight blue shirt, he had caught the bus to school feeling both confident and optimistic.

Duo had been a little surprised when Heero had told him he that he didn't need a ride to school for the next two weeks but that had been nothing compared to his shock when Heero had told him that it was because he was on detention. The words 'Heero' and 'detention' were two words that were never likely to be seen in the same sentence. Unless of course the sentence happened to be 'Heero Yuy had never been on detention in his life'.

Faithful as always, Duo had offered to land himself with a detention to keep Heero company, but the Japanese boy had duly declined his offer. This was his big chance with the object of his affections and he doubted Duo's presence would be useful. As far as Heero was aware, things were going exactly the way he had planned. He was still thinking that way right up until the moment he turned the handle on the door and stepped into the classroom he had been told to go to. The first thing Heero noticed was that Relena wasn't there; the second was that most of the desks were taken up by Wufei and his cronies. Inwardly Heero groaned as he took the only available seat – right next to Wufei, who was unable to stop smirking at the apparent justice of this situation.

"Welcome," the Chinese boy said as he used a large vicious looking knife to scratch the tip of his nose.

Heero glanced at the other youths nervously as they laughed and grunted threateningly. To emphasise their menace, one shifty looking individual broke a pencil between his fingers as his muscle-bound neighbour effortlessly tore a telephone directory into two. Heero's gaze fell back onto Wufei who continued to grin manically.

"Is this detention?" he asked nervously.

Wufei stabbed the knife into the desk and grinned at Heero broadly. "Actually, this is your mother's house, and we're having a party."

This was going to be a long two weeks, Heero thought to himself but _where the hell was Relena_?

Heero would have known the answer to that question, had he arrived at school just ten minutes earlier. He would have been in time to see Relena, fluttering her eyelashes seductively at the driver's Ed teacher Mr Parsons, who had a reputation for enjoying the company of pretty girls much like Relena.

"You know, Mr Parsons, it's not very nice for me to have to go and sit in there with all those boys," Relena said, backing the statement with her best pout.

"Well," the older man said, unable to prevent himself from gawping at the beautiful young lady before him, "you could always serve out your detention in my office."

Relena looked genuinely surprised as she took hold of his tie and started to play with it suggestively. "Oh well I had a better idea, I was thinking that I might not have to serve it at all, I mean I've learnt my lesson and I promise I won't do it again."

The doe-eyed look was enough to cause Mr Parsons to start sweating.

"Okay, but let's keep this between ourselves. I don't want people thinking I'm a soft touch."

Relena flashed him a brilliant smile as she started back down the steps towards the school entrance. "Oh I won't tell anyone, Mr Parsons, you're so sweet and you're just the best Driver's Ed teacher there is!"

Then she was gone, leaving one very happy middle-aged man in the corridor on his own.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You know," Duo said sometime later as he and Heero sat around in the garage of the house Duo shared with his step-cousins, "Relena Peacecraft doesn't know you, doesn't care about you. You're trying to jerk off the impossible." The braided boy shook his head in frustration. "How many times do I have to listen to myself tell you this?"

Heero chose to answer Duo's sarcasm with a question. "Do you know what kind of a guy Treize is?" he asked, his expression serious.

Duo considered this for a moment before shrugging indifferently. "What? You mean aside from handsome, rich, muscular, popular, hot, happening and capable to reducing your head to a crimson stain on the wall?"

"Treize's a jerk! He's screws around on her, he treats her like dirt, he has no respect for her, he's just…"

"And obviously she gets off on it," Duo countered, looking up at Heero through the long bangs of hair.

There was a pause as the two boys looked at each other. Duo was first to speak. "You're losing it, Heero. And when it's lost, all you are is a loser."

Harsh words. Heero shook his head before throwing away the plastic straw he had been chewing on absentmindedly for the last half an hour. He had brought about this discussion, hoping that Duo would be able to provide some advice on how to make his next move. Duo seemed to draw plenty of female attention, although as Heero came to think about it, he had never known Duo to take any of them up on their offers.

"Well you obviously have no idea how I feel so why don't you just butt out of this…_please_?"

Duo detected the slightly pleading tone in Heero's voice as he looked away, unable to meet his friend's gaze. Knowing that Heero was serious about pursuing Relena, hurt Duo deeply. He couldn't verbalise how he felt about Heero; he wasn't even sure if the feelings he was experiencing were _romantic_ ones but he couldn't deny the jealously he felt every time Heero mentioned Relena's name. Every time his eyes got that faraway look when he thought about her. Duo knew he was dreaming; Heero had never once indicated that he would consider a relationship with a member of the same sex. He was fine with Trowa and Quatre but that didn't mean anything did it? Realising that the silence had gone on a little too long, Duo spoke.

"I know how you feel," he said quietly.

Heero raised one eyebrow in a look that expressed both his surprise and his interest. "Oh you do, really? You've been in love before?"

There was a hint of doubt in his voice which angered Duo. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Heero," he snapped.

"Really?" Heero said smiling slightly, "Who've you ever been in love with?"

Duo tore his eyes away from Heero's questioning gaze, his cheeks reddening slightly. His embarrassment was quickly overtaken by anger as he realised that Heero was enjoying his discomfort. "You wanna abuse yourself, be my guest."

"Hey, Duo," Heero responded, "nothing ventured, nothing gained. Right?"

He just couldn't let it lie. Duo glared at the Japanese boy through his untidy fringe, violet eyes narrowed unhappily. He searched for an equally apt cliché to respond with.

"Heero," he said shaking his head sadly, "Once a fool, always a fool. Right?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Three days into his detention, Heero was surprised to discover that it wasn't as onerous as he had imagined it would be, despite the presence of Wufei and his cronies. Although Relena had never shown up, Heero's determination to woo her away from the clutches of Treize had not diminished one bit. The right opportunity would come along and bam! She would realise what a great guy Heero was and ditch her football captain boyfriend like last season's fashions. At his desk, half an hour into the third morning's detention, Heero sat putting the finishing touches to his rough sketch of Relena. Next to him, Wufei appeared to be carving something into the desk with his knife. Heero was slightly bemused to see Wufei's tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth; a sign of his deep concentration.

Throughout the entire hour, the teacher assigned to watch the detainees only popped his head around the door once at the start and once at the end to check they were all still there. In between that, they were meant to study quietly, which for Heero meant to continue with his art. The sketch of Relena was an excellent likeness, drawn half from repeated observations and half from memory. He intended to use it to paint a large portrait of her, which firstly he hoped would get him the grades he needed to go to art-college and secondly, would melt Relena's heart and drive her into his arms. As he finished the last bit of shading, he realised that Wufei was looking at him. He glanced across to see the Chinese boy trying to view the image on his sketchpad. Interested to see what Wufei would think, he held the pad up allowing a better inspection. To Heero's surprise, Wufei nodded appreciatively before glancing at his own work.

Frowning as he realised Heero was unable to see it in its current position, Wufei started to hit the underside of the desk with his fist. Several blows later and the wooden tabletop had separated cleanly from the metal frame. Evidently pleased with himself, he held up his creation to seek the Japanese boy's approval. Carved into the cheap veneer was what appeared to be two crudely drawn robots doing battle. It vaguely reminded Heero of the crap that Duo read.

He mirrored Wufei's nod of approval as the two boys continued to study each other's work. Then, with not a word spoken between them, they went back to their separate projects, any previous animosity now long gone. The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully and soon it was time to go home. Heero made his way to the car park where he found Duo asleep on the bonnet of his car, his braid laid out behind him.

"Hey," he called loudly in an attempt to wake up the sleeping boy.

Duo's violet eyes shot open as he jumped at the sound of the voice close by. Seeing it was Heero, his face broke into a wide grin.

"Hey, dickhead!" he said affectionately as he slid off the hood. "We still up for bowling tonight?"

It was Friday and more often than not, the two boys would head down to the local alley for a couple of late night games. They very rarely did anything different with their Friday nights, so Duo was more than a little shocked when Heero shook his head.

"I was thinking of going to the drag tonight," he said quietly.

Duo grinned, expecting Heero to say 'Hah, fooled you! Of course we're going bowling!' but the words never came. Instead, he was met by Heero's deadly serious expression. 'The drag' was the name given to a strip in town where the elite hung out on a Friday night. Anyone who was anyone spent the evening cruising up and down in their hot cars which was exactly the reason why Heero and Duo had never been there in their lives. Why Heero would suddenly want to go there was beyond Duo's comprehension.

"The drag?" he repeated incredulously, "Man, are you _serious_?"

Heero nodded as he climbed into the car, disappearing briefly from Duo's view. With lightening reflexes, Duo had joined Heero in the car, naturally via the driver's side window.

"But you said only pretentious assholes like Treize and …"

He stopped, suddenly realising the reason for Heero's interest in a place that previously had only ever received their ridicule. Relena.

"Oh man…" Duo muttered, his head in his hands.

The braided boy eventually looked up to see Heero staring at him. Keen to not start another Relena-related conversation, Duo fired the engine and pulled out of the school parking lot. They drove in silence until they reached Heero's house where the inevitable conversation resumed.

"Please come with me, Duo. I need your support," Heero said, the pleading tone returning to his voice. "And you never know, you might actually enjoy yourself."

Duo looked at him doubtfully but was unable to protest in the face of Heero's blue-eyed plea.

"Can I take that as a yes?" Heero said hopefully, reaching for the door handle.

Using all his willpower to stop himself from screaming, Duo managed to nod his head slowly.

"Great!" Heero said quickly, before Duo could change his mind. "Pick me up at eight okay?"

And then he was gone. To no-one but the blue skies above him, Duo muttered 'shit' before putting the car in gear and speeding away in the direction of his house.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Some Kind of Wonderful - Part 4

At half past eight, the two boys had parked up along the drag and were casually leaning on the bonnet, trying to look at ease with Friday night routine. Duo hadn't bothered to change out of his usual black garb but Heero had once again selected the finest items of clothing that he owned; a dark green shirt and black suit pants. Duo had duly taken the piss out of his outfit when he had picked Heero up but secretly, he couldn't help but notice how good the Japanese boy looked.

He had almost, _almost_, told Heero how he felt about him, spurred on by his undeniable attraction and the thought that he might lose him to Relena, but the words had caught in his throat. He had no idea how Heero would respond and frankly, that scared him. Duo couldn't imagine living without Heero's companionship should he reject his declaration of love. With that thought, he decided that his pain must be kept to himself.

From their vantage point, the two boys had a clear view of Treize, who like them, was leaning on the bonnet of his red sports car, talking to a pretty young thing that Heero quickly recognised as the girl he had seen Treize kiss in the hallway at school. He looked as though he was about to kiss her again before he noticed Relena, tight-lipped and angry, making her way towards him. As he had done previously, Treize sent the girl on her way before turning and flashing Relena a brilliant smile. Heero clenched and unclenched his fists angrily as he watched Treize's expression change to one of surprise as Relena tried to walk past him.

"Relena?" he said innocently as he moved to stand in front of her. "What's the matter?"

"Treize, I've had about enough of this," she snapped, her cheeks flushed with annoyance.

"What?"

"Look, if you were more of a person you might be enough for two girls but you're not."

"You know," Treize said, shaking his head slowly. "This jealousy crap is getting a bit tedious."

Relena stared at him for a moment, studying his arrogant expression. "Yeah well, you won't have to deal with it anymore," she said quietly, breaking eye contact and attempting to step past him.

Treize caught her arm and drew her close, aware that others were watching them curiously. "What's that supposed to mean huh?" he growled.

"Get out of my way!" Relena hissed through gritted teeth, yanking her arm from his grip.

"No," Treize replied, unwilling to be shown up by a mere female. "Not until we straighten this out."

She looked at him, her anger subsiding into pity for this vain and desperate man. "It's not going to work anymore, Treize," she said backing away from him.

"Yeah?" he replied before flashing her a brilliant grin. "You walk out on me then where you gonna go, huh?"

"Relena? Can I see you for a minute?"

Relena and Treize turned to see Heero Yuy stood waiting for a response from the girl he had just addressed. Seeing it as the perfect opportunity to get away from Treize, Relena nodded and started to walk towards the Japanese boy, turning back only to shoot a sarcastic grin at her soon to be ex-boyfriend.

Having seen Relena back away from Treize, Heero had decided that this was his best opportunity to make his move. Leaving a forlorn Duo by the car, he had called her name and had been shocked when she had readily agreed to come and talk to him. Now, as he stood waiting for her to cross the street, his mouth had gone dry and he hadn't a clue what to say. On the other side of the road, Heero could see Treize and his friends watching curiously, which only added to his nervousness.

"Um, hi," he said dumbly as she drew close.

"Hi," she replied, a little unsure why this boy she only vaguely recognised from school wanted to speak with her.

There was an awkward silence as Heero struggled to choose his words, which eventually prompted Relena to speak.

"Um, what do you want?" she said as kindly as she could without sounding too impatient. It was fair to say she wasn't in the mood for aimless chitchat.

Grinning stupidly and aware that he needed to say his piece quickly before she got annoyed and left, Heero began to stumble over his carefully planned speech. "Well, I was… I was er… wondering if you wanted to go out… with me…sometime."

The corners of Relena's mouth were starting to curl into a smile and Heero suddenly felt incredibly vulnerable. Although he wasn't sure why, he found himself wishing that Duo was there with him.

"But if… if it's too difficult a time then, then I understand…um… I'm…"

He stopped and took a deep breath, now deeply embarrassed. Relena laughed, finding the bumbling Japanese boy endearing.

"So you're asking me out? On a date?" she said incredulously.

From his position, now lying across the car bonnet, Duo couldn't hear the exchange of words but he had grimly deduced from the gestures that Heero hadn't been shot down in flames by the object of his affections. Slightly glassy eyes watched, as Heero appeared to shake Relena's hand, a broad grin spread across his usually serious features, before he started to make his way back to the car. The braided boy's unshed tears were unnoticed by the object of _his_ affections as he bounced across the road, barely able to contain his joy.

"Mission accomplished!" he grinned, oblivious to Duo's obvious misery.

On the other side of the drag, Relena marched up to Treize and his friends defiantly. She couldn't believe that she had accepted a date from someone she barely knew but it felt good to see the sulky-boy expression on Treize's face.

"So what did he want?" Dorothy asked, flicking her long blonde locks over her Versace-clad shoulder. Dorothy was a wealthy young lady, who ran with Treize and his friends because of her healthy bank balance. Despite her own family's less than comfortable lifestyle, Relena had moved with the elite at Seventh Street because of her friendship with Dorothy.

"He asked me out," Relena replied.

"What did you say?" Dorothy said, unable to stifle her laughter.

"I said yes," Relena spat, deliberately glaring at Treize as she said it.

Feeling mighty pleased with the shocked reaction she elicited from Treize, Relena stalked off down the road, swinging her hips haughtily.

"She's just mad," Dorothy reasoned, glancing nervously at Treize before she raced after the hastily departing girl.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Detention, Monday morning. Since his arrival in the classroom, Heero had been unable to wipe off his face the stupid, winsome grin that he had worn since Relena had agreed to go out with him. Over the weekend, his own father had remarked on the change in his disposition, but he had been less pleased when Heero had informed him of the reason for it. Odin viewed girls as a distraction from his son's education. Duo had also had the mother of all black moods on him over the weekend, but Heero had offered him little in the way of catharsis, his own euphoric state making him blind to his friend's unhappiness.

In his usual position at the desk next to Heero, Wufei was putting the finishing touches to a sketch of his own. Satisfied with the final image, the Chinese boy turned the pad slightly to allow Heero to cast his artistic eye over it. On the page was a skull complete with eyes and hair, which was divided into two shoulder length braids. The skull was grinning a wide toothy grin, which gave it a slightly psychotic look.

"That's what my girlfriend would look like without skin," Wufei announced proudly.

Heero nodded in amusement, impressed by the quality of Wufei's work slightly more than his choice of subject. Heero had been surprised to learn that Wufei's girlfriend was Sally Po; an excellent academic who was destined for a glittering career in medicine. They were an unlikely couple, but Wufei clearly worshipped her in his own bizarre way. What she saw in him was quite another matter.

"And while we're on the topic of the double-breasted party machine, congratulations on your latest coup!" Wufei said with a grin as he grabbed Heero's hand and shook it firmly.

Heero grinned back and accepted his gesture of celebration.

"You know about Relena Peacecraft?" he said, surprised. "How?"

"You think I live here? I have a personal life too, man!" Wufei said defensively. "Anyway, how'd you manage to swing that one?"

Heero paused to consider the question carefully.

"I don't know, Wufei. I asked her out, she said yes, we're going out…" he trailed off, grinning broadly.

Wufei nodded triumphantly.

"Anytime somebody from the outside lifts a woman from a gwot like Treize man, we can all fight Custer rejoice. I'm proud of you!"

Heero looked at him dubiously.

"A _gwot_??"

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! Glad it's making some of you want to watch / re-watch the movie! - Swordy.**

Some Kind of Wonderful - Part 5

It had been Quatre's plan, although for the millionth time that day, Duo couldn't quite believe that he had agreed to try it. Sat outside in the bright sunshine, the braided boy was unusually quiet as he waited for Heero to emerge from his last class of the day. Next to him, the boy dressed in sunglasses and an almost deafening Hawaiian shirt was an unwelcome but necessary part of what Quatre had called 'a sure-fire scheme'. Only Duo wasn't so sure and, as the bell rang signifying the end of the school day, it took every ounce of his willpower to remain seated.

"So um…" the boy called Howard said, interrupting Duo's reverie, "D'you want me to kiss you or feel you up or anything?"

Violet eyes fixed the boy in a glare that even Heero would have been proud of.

"D'you wanna die young?" came the icy response.

The boy looked at him dumbly, clearly oblivious to the threatening tone in Duo's voice. Howard was bisexual admirer of Duo's and so he had been nothing short of thrilled when Quatre had approached him for this little 'assignment'. In short, the plan was that Heero would see Duo with a potential suitor, get unbelievably jealous and forget Relena in an instant. The flaws in this plan were endless, but as Quatre had pointed out, it was still a plan. Aware of a set of eyes on him, Duo turned to see Howard studying him closely.

"You um, don't have a boyfriend do you?" the Hawaiian shirted boy asked.

Another glare.

"No…"

"You see, a lot of guys I know think you're…"

"What?"

"Confused."

Duo frowned, evidently missing the point. It was no great secret that he was gay so he wasn't sure how anyone could speculate that he was 'confused'.

"They think you really want to be a girl. It's the hair, you know?"

"Ah…" Duo said, finally understanding what this insufferable idiot was on about.

"But I know it's not true," Howard said, nodding confidently, "You wanna know how I know?"

The braided boy responded with a disinterested sideways glance. "Enlighten me."

"Because you _radiate_ this sexual vibe. If you wanted to, you could be a guy like _that._"

He punctuated his last word with a snap of his fingers, so close to Duo's face that the violet-eyed boy flinched.

"Howard," Duo said, eyeing the other boy curiously, "This is 2002. Did you know that a guy can be whatever he wants to be?"

"I know, my dad's a beautician."

"That explains a lot about you, Howard."

Glancing beyond the glass doors, Duo spotted Heero striding down the hallway. Now was the time to put the plan into action he thought, vaguely aware that Howard was still talking to him.

"Just shut up and act like you like me," Duo snapped, interrupting the other boy.

Howard nodded thoughtfully, his eyes never leaving the braided Adonis before him.

"Okay. That will be absolutely no problem at all."

Eventually Heero emerged through the doors and made his way over to where Duo and Howard were sat on the low perimeter wall.

"Hey," he called to Duo who had pretended not to see him.

"Oh, Heero, hey!" Duo replied, feigning surprise. "What's up?"

"Listen, are you busy?" the Japanese boy asked, paying no attention to the boy in the loud Hawaiian shirt who appeared to be in some kind of trance.

"Oh no," Duo said, shooting a sideways glance at Howard, "We were just talking. Why?"

As Heero looked away briefly, Duo took the opportunity to nudge Howard in the ribs. In response to the unspoken command, the other boy started to stroke Duo's hair, attempting to give the impression of an intimate companion. Loathed of anyone touching his beloved locks, Duo gritted his teeth as he continued to smile sweetly at Heero.

"'Cause I would like to borrow your car…"

Noticing Duo's crestfallen expression, Heero simply assumed that Duo had other plans with his wheels.

"If you need it or have anything to do, I could come back round and pick you up in an hour or so and… well can I borrow it?"

"Well, where are you going?" Duo asked, hoping he sounded nonchalant.

"I um… I wanted to give Relena a ride home."

Before Duo could respond, Howard had jumped up, almost knocking Duo off the wall, to clasp Heero's hand in a firm handshake.

"Yeah by the way, congratulations dude, man she's smokin'!"

The winsome grin returned as Howard slapped Heero on the arm proudly, Duo all but forgotten. As they celebrated, the braided boy stared at the floor, mentally willing a bolt of lightning to burst forth from the bright blue sky and strike Howard dead. He almost wished the same for Heero but the thought of mourning his beloved without ever receiving a single kiss from him quickly erased the image.

"So is that okay?" Heero persisted, eager to catch Relena before she found an alternative ride home. Duo contemplated saying 'no' but trying to justify his reasons to Heero would be impossible, so instead he said: "I'd appreciate a couple of bucks for gas."

Howard laughed, sure that Duo was joking but he was quickly silenced by a stony violet-eyed stare. However, Heero's expression of surprise was more enduring. In all the time they had had the use of Duo's car, the braided boy had never once asked him to contribute to its running costs, although Heero had always helped out with servicing it and paying the bills.

"Sure," the Japanese boy said dubiously, "I'll come and pick you up in an hour or so okay?"

"It's just time, it's not like it means anything," came the abrupt reply.

"Thanks," Heero said, puzzled by Duo's less than enthusiastic attitude.

The Japanese boy then turned and jogged in the direction of the car park, leaving Duo and Howard alone once again.

"So you gotta wait around about an hour?" Howard said hopefully.

Duo sighed and looked away. "If I want to."

Any other human, Duo thought, would take the hint and leave but Howard continued to stare at him like a moth drawn to a particularly bright flame. After a brief silence, brought on by Heero's departure and the obvious failure of 'the plan', Howard was the first to speak.

"D'you know how much damage we could do to each other in an hour?"

Duo turned slowly to stare at the other boy disbelievingly. "It's kind of a revolting thought actually," he replied caustically.

"Really?" Howard said brightly, grabbing the braided boy's hand, "What's 'revolting' mean?"

"Oh my God," Duo said disgustedly as he jumped up, brushing the dirt off his pants, "Get your hands off me!"

He stalked off down the path; braid banging against his back rhythmically as the boy in the Hawaiian shirt watched his departure lustfully.

"Damn," he muttered, running a hand over his shaven head, "that is one _cute_ ass!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

For a brief moment Heero thought Relena had left already as he scanned the car park in vain. Just as he was about to give up however, he spotted the blonde haired beauty chatting to a friend as they headed towards an expensive looking 4x4 vehicle. Relieved that she hadn't already left, he vaulted a small wall to join the path that she walked down. Only several steps behind the two girls, Heero was able to catch the tail end of their conversation.

"For spring break? Are you out of your mind?" he heard the other girl say as she tossed her platinum blonde locks over her shoulder. "That's it; you are _definitely_ coming to Aspen with us! Honestly, Relena, you'll love it! "

Before Relena could respond, Heero took his chance and called her name. Suddenly aware of the voice behind them, the two girls stopped and turned to see the messy haired Japanese boy waiting expectantly.

"Hello," he said, coming to stand a little closer to Relena, who tucked her hair behind her ear nervously.

"Um, hi," she replied, glancing anxiously at Dorothy.

"Would you like a ride home?" he asked, proud that his voice sounded a hell of a lot more confident that he felt.

"Um… er… I, well, I'm going home with Dorothy," she replied, her cheeks flushing crimson before she realised that her friend had never actually met Heero. "Um, Dorothy, this is Heero. Heero, this is Dorothy."

Heero had to turn to shake hands with the wealthy blonde who studied him thoroughly, her eyes making note of how he dressed, the way he wore his hair and so on. Heero suddenly felt like a mouse trapped in the scrutinising gaze of a particularly hungry cat. He turned back to face Relena, eager to be alone with her and away from the judgmental eyes of her companion.

"I was um… I was just hoping we could talk…" he said, gazing at her hopefully.

"Why don't you call me, yeah?"

Heero tried not to look too disappointed as Relena flashed him a shy smile.

"Um… okay," he replied, unable to tear himself away from her porcelain complexion and pale rosebud lips.

Sensing the awkward pause, Dorothy was the first to fill the silence. "Why don't you go with him, Relena?" she said innocently, avoiding the furious glare that Relena shot her when Heero wasn't looking.

Sensing that any further excuses were going to sound completely false, the dark blond girl reluctantly relented.

"Okay… um… sorry," she said sweeping a hand through her hair, "Where's your car?"

"I'll er.. I'll pull around the front," Heero said quickly, elated that Relena had agreed to go with him.

The two girls watched as the Japanese boy jogged away in the direction of the car park. When she was certain that he had gone, Relena turned to Dorothy crossly.

"Thanks a lot," she said sarcastically.

Dorothy's response was one of feigned innocence. "What?"

"Well you made me look really stupid!"

"I did not make you look really stupid! I'm just giving you the perfect opportunity to back out of the date! Tell him you're back with Treize."

"But I'm not back with Treize," Relena snapped.

"Okay, _fine,_" Dorothy said in exasperation, "then tell him the truth. Tell him that you used him."

"I didn't use him."

"Oh really? You didn't use him to get away from Treize?"

"It wasn't deliberate," Relena said defensively, "I was mad and he stepped in. It was just bad circumstances, okay?"

"Okay", Dorothy said soothingly, "Regardless… the longer you wait to kill it, the worse it's gonna be."

She glanced across at Relena who was studying the floor miserably.

"You saw his face, I mean, he's completely deluded! Unless of course you really _are_ interested in him…"

Relena looked up in time to see a sly smile pass across Dorothy's features as she headed away to her car. Relena briefly thought about what Dorothy had said before the corners of her own mouth twitched and turned upwards into a wide smirk.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The car park was all but empty as Heero fired the engine for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Come on…" he muttered under his breath, aware that he was pleading with a heap of scrap metal, but to no avail.

Spluttering and wheezing like an old man first thing in the morning, the car stubbornly refused to start, causing Heero's frustrations to eventually explode in a fit of steering wheel thumping and loud Japanese cursing.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**Phew, this one turned out longer than I thought! Sorry for the lack of Duo at this point but he will make more appearances pretty soon. I'm almost getting to the parts in the film that I _really_ wanted to write about! Thank you so very much for the reviews. -Swordy.**

Some Kind of Wonderful - Part 6

Optimism eventually died and reality set in – the car was not going to start. No matter how much he pleaded and whined and threatened, Heero could not persuade Duo's wreck of a motor to spring into life to provide him and Relena a ride home. Frustrated and embarrassed, Heero climbed out of the car to see Relena making her way across the car park towards him. Her expression was one of puzzlement when she saw him approaching on foot.

"The er… the car won't start," he said sheepishly.

"What?" Relena said, the surprise in her voice tinged slightly with annoyance.

Before Heero could speak, Relena noticed the expensive white 4x4 pulling out of the car park and promptly gave chase.

"Dorothy wait!" she called out, waving her hands in the air frantically.

To Relena's relief and Heero's disappointment, the brake lights went on and the jeep stopped just inside the main school gates. Brutally aware that he had blown his biggest chance with Relena, Heero turned and threw the useless keys through the open sunroof of Duo's car. When he turned back, Relena was gazing at him apologetically.

"I'm really sorry, Heero but I have to get home," she said climbing into the passenger seat of Dorothy's jeep.

"Oh no," Heero said masking his disappointment well, "I understand. It's fine, really."

He turned to face the Duo's 'heap', making a mental note to kick it hard as soon as Relena was out of view, before he heard someone call his name. He spun around to see Relena inviting him over, offering him a lift home. His heart soared as he did a double take to see her nodding reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" he said as he drew close to the jeep, anxious to check that he hadn't dreamed Relena's beckoning gesture.

From his red sports car parked some distance away, Treize Khushrenada watched as the Japanese boy vaulted into the back of the 4x4 vehicle. He faintly heard the two girls laugh as the boy landed clumsily on the back seat with his feet sticking up into the air before the car pulled out of the car park at speed. He glanced across at his passenger, a large bull-like boy called Anderson who remained expressionless behind his dark glasses, before his eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Revenge, in whatever form, would be unbelievably sweet.

In the back of the jeep Heero sat contently, the wind ruffling his hair gently as the streets and houses whizzed by. He gazed at Relena who sat in the front, seemingly lost in thought, until the sound of Dorothy's voice invaded his daydreams.

"So where are we going?" she asked, glancing at him through the driver's rear view mirror.

"Home," Heero responded absent-mindedly.

"Where's that?"

"Um, East Street."

Seeing Dorothy's expression, Heero was about to give directions when Relena spoke first. "It's round the corner… under the bridge from my house."

Heero couldn't help but notice that Relena seemed slightly embarrassed when she mentioned where she lived. He was aware that they both lived in an undesirable area of the city, but it was all he had ever known and he was comfortable with it. Relena on the other hand, had previously lived a life of luxury funded by the Peacecraft family fortune until her brother Milliardo had lost it all on a range of bad business ventures and fast living. In an attempt to counteract the awkward silence that had descended, Heero said the first thing that came into his head.

"That's a nice necklace."

Startled by the sound of his voice, Relena turned to look at him before she reached up and touched the pendant self-consciously. "Thank you," she said shyly, "but it's not mine. I borrowed it from Dorothy." She smiled, her cheeks colouring slightly. "It's real," she said, indicating several carats worth of diamond in the jewel encrusted pendant.

As she glanced across at Dorothy, her platinum blonde friend took the opportunity to mouth the words '_tell him_', before nodding her head in the direction of the boy in the back. When Relena didn't respond, Dorothy took it upon herself to open up the dialogue.

"Relena, isn't there something you wanted to say to uh… I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

"Heero," the Japanese boy said firmly, annoyed that she hadn't made the effort to remember it the first time he had told her.

"Oh yeah… Heero," Dorothy repeated to herself before the silence descended once more.

Heero gazed across at Relena who seemed to be studying her feet uncomfortably. He had a strong suspicion what this was all about. "D'you want to back out on the date?" he said quietly.

"No…" she said quickly before she added: "I mean if you want out I'll understand…"

Heero ignored the slightly hopeful note in her voice.

"I wouldn't have asked you out if I didn't want to go. I don't want out… do you?"

She looked back at him, unable to miss the sincerity in his cobalt blue eyes. Seeing his genuine expression, her heart melted a little and she shook her head.

"No… I don't want out."

She forced a smiled whilst mentally cursing her weakness. Dorothy was right; he _was_ completely smitten or 'deluded' as the wealthy girl had kindly phrased it but to call off the date would probably break his heart. No, she couldn't do it – well, not yet anyway. After what seemed like an age, the jeep pulled up on East Street to allow Heero to disembark.

"Thanks for the lift," he said as he jumped out of the vehicle.

"My pleasure," Dorothy replied, offering Heero a brief smile.

"Well, bye then," Heero said awkwardly as he started to walk across the front lawn.

When he gained no greater response than 'bye' from both girls, he turned and headed into the house, the screen door swinging shut behind him. For a moment Dorothy eyed her friend accusingly as Relena continued to stare at the floor.

"Well that was swift," Dorothy said sarcastically, "I gave you the perfect opportunity to tell him and you went limp!"

"Look, maybe you can do something like that, but I can't," Relena snapped defensively before she softened slightly. "At least not in cold blood."

Dorothy shrugged, clearly not understanding why Relena was sparing this loser's feelings. "Well I guess you've got yourself a new boyfriend," she said dryly before gunning the engine and pulling out into the traffic.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Not a million miles away from Heero's house, a junkyard reject of a car was painfully limping its way across town. In the driving seat, the braided boy known as Duo Maxwell smoked a cigarette disinterestedly as his Hawaiian shirted companion continued to provide the forward momentum to the vehicle whilst complaining loudly and breathlessly.

"How far are you going?" he asked for not the first time since Duo had convinced him to push the car from where Heero had abandoned it in the school car park.

"To the nearest gas station," Duo replied, irritated.

"Oh, how far away is that?" Howard moaned wearily, "Russia?"

"Don't worry about it, you're young."

"Not any more. Look, you better give me your phone number after this."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Despite no longer having to attend morning detention, Heero had taken to arriving at school at least an hour before classes started to get some work in on 'his masterpiece'. His painting of Relena wasn't far from being finished and with each brush stroke, his anticipation grew at what she would say when she eventually saw it. Nobody had seen it yet, but he didn't doubt that the time and love he had devoted to it would ensure that everyone who saw it would be captivated, both by Relena's beauty and his artistic talents. Maybe even his father would realise how serious he was about art…

The sound of approaching footfalls caused the Japanese boy to tense as he stood in front of the canvas. He wasn't precious about anyone seeing the painting before it was finished but he was worried that some of the teachers may not approve of his early morning sessions, particularly since he hadn't asked anyone if it was okay. The fact that he was expecting a teacher made it even more of a shock when Treize Khushrenada's head poked around the doorframe. As casually as he could, Heero dropped the cover over his artwork, anxious that his rival should not see it.

"How you doing?" Treize said in apparent friendliness before he noticed Heero's tense expression. "You nervous about something?"

"No."

"You look nervous. Are you okay?" the football captain repeated although his voice was devoid of concern.

"No, I'm fine."

Without invitation Treize strode into the room and hopped onto one of the tables before he gave Heero a shark-like smile, which Heero presumed was supposed to look friendly.

"Do you always come to school so early?"

"No. Do you?" Heero said suspiciously as he moved away from his painting.

"Never," was the response.

"So why today?" Heero said, determined to seem confident in front of the other.

Treize's grin intensified as he sensed both Heero's suspicion and anxiety. "Because I wanted to talk to you."

"About?" Heero said, glancing around the room.

Treize laughed. "Not about art. Look," he said, his expression turning serious. "I'm totally cool with the situation. The truth is, I was looking for a way out of the thing with Relena and… you saved me a tough talk."

It was Heero's turn to laugh. "I'm supposed to believe this, right?"

"It's true," Treize said, spreading his hands in a gesture of innocence. "I don't want Relena hating me. I don't want _anyone_ hating me. So… I'd appreciate it if you'd do me a favour."

Heero raised an eyebrow curiously. He couldn't see what favour he could possibly do for Treize but he was interested enough to hear the other boy out. Frankly he was surprised that his head was still attached to his shoulders considering that he had practically 'stolen' Relena from Treize.

"I don't know what you have planned for Saturday but if you could, I'd like you to swing by my place. I'm having a party because my parents are in Europe," he added casually.

"You're… you're inviting me to your house?" Heero said, unable to keep the disbelief from his voice.

"Yeah," Treize said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "I invited a lot of people. Something wrong?"

"Er... well, I don't know," Heero stuttered by way of reply, "You tell me."

"There's nothing wrong with my end" Treize said, sounding a little put out. "Have you got an inferiority complex or something?"

His question was met by a stony stare.

"Look," he continued, keen to make amends, "I've known Relena a long time and I'd like to keep it that way. If it's too much for you to bring her to a party then I'm sorry I asked."

Heero studied the football captain's handsome features for signs of deception but found none. Suddenly he felt the need to justify his less than hospitable attitude.

"Yeah, well put yourself in my position. It doesn't sound too good does it?"

"Well put yourself in _my_ position," Treize countered quickly. "I'm big enough to invite a former girlfriend and the guy who stole her from me to a party. You think this makes me look good? I've taken a lot of shit over this."

"That's why I'm a little cautious about your motives," Heero said quietly.

Treize considered that for a moment before he nodded his head. "I'll buy that, but come on! It's a party, it's not the end of the world!"

Despite Treize's smile and seemingly sportsman-like approach to the whole Relena situation, Heero was having difficulty believing what he was hearing.

"Are you being straight with me?" he persisted nervously.

"Do you see any reason at this point why I should play games?"

"Well… I'll talk to Relena about it but…" Heero said as he pushed a hand through his hair, trying to appear relaxed.

"No need," Treize said, cutting Heero off, "I already did and she's fine with it."

"You talked to her?" Heero said, surprised.

Treize nodded, his expression serious.

"Well… we'll er… we'll drop by then," the Japanese boy said dubiously.

"Good," Treize said, looking genuinely pleased. "You know what? It wouldn't be the weirdest thing in the world if you and I actually turned out to be friends."

Heero was unable to prevent a humourless smile crossing his lips. "Yes it would," he replied with some certainty.

Treize continued to smile, seemingly oblivious to Heero's sarcasm. Having done what he came to do, the blonde jumped down from the table he had been perching on and headed for the door.

"Well see ya," he said as he disappeared into the corridor beyond before his head poked back around the doorframe. "Have you got a coat and tie?"

Heero shook his head.

Treize looked as if he was about to say something before he changed his mind and shrugged.

"Well… see you Saturday," was all he said as he left the art room, leaving Heero to ponder this most bizarre encounter.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note 

**For the benefit of those that have never seen 'SKoW', I thought I'd tell you a little bit about the original film. Firstly, it was made in 1987 and was one of director John Hughes' 'teen' flicks. Some of you might remember one of his other films, 'The Breakfast Club', which was in a similar vein and (I think) slightly more well known that SKoW. **

**The two protagonists are Keith (Heero's character) and ****Watts**** (Duo's character). (To SilverShinigami: Duo's character is actually a girl so I'm sure you'll be fine if you watch it with your parents! ) Wufei's character also exists in the film; his name's Duncan and he was played by the guy who was Casey Jones in the first Ninja Turtles film (sad movie trivia for you!). He provides most of the comic relief.**

**Quatre**** and Trowa were just added so that all of the Gundam boys were present (plus I couldn't resist including such a cute couple!). And that leads me to reason that the following chapter has taken slightly longer for me to write – I had to think most of it up for myself!! The scene with Heero and Duo in the club _is_ part of the film and frankly I couldn't wait to get to it. I can only pray that my version conveys the angst felt by the two main characters in the original film.**

**Anyway, I'll stop rambling now. Thanks again for all your reviews and I hope you enjoy the next instalment! Swordy.**

Some Kind of Wonderful - Part 7

Tuesday night and, as had been the case for the last week or so, Heero was nowhere to be found. Normally on a school night, the Japanese boy would either be working at Darnell's, studying under his father's watchful eye or hanging out with Duo at either of their houses. As is often the way with long-time friends, they never actually _made_ plans to spend time together but very rarely spent any time apart. So for Heero to be absent yet again without giving Duo any indication as to what he was doing instead was pretty much unheard of. Duo for one wasn't happy about it.

To prevent himself from going insane with boredom and loneliness, Duo had taken to hanging out with Quatre and Trowa of an evening instead. On that particular Tuesday, he had accepted Quatre's invitation to join them for something to eat at the local diner but had found that his appetite had suddenly deserted him when the conversation turned to Heero. The concerned couple watched as Duo pushed his fries around on his plate in an uncharacteristic display of sulkiness.

"Tell him", Trowa said flatly, peering at the unhappy boy through long brown bangs.

"I can't!" Duo cried frustratedly as he pushed away his plate. "He'll freak."

"Why?" Quatre said, slightly perplexed. "He knows you're gay doesn't he?"

Duo shrugged almost imperceptibly, his eyes fixed firmly on the table. "I dunno", he said quietly, "Probably."

Trowa and Quatre exchanged surprised glances as Duo continued to eyeball his forgotten dinner.

"You never talked about it?" Quatre said in disbelief, "even though you've been friends for so long?"

Duo shrugged again.

"I meant to", he said almost apologetically, violet eyes lifting to meet his audience, "but I never found the right time."

His comment would have been funny if he hadn't looked so damn miserable when he said it. He was pretty sure Heero _did _know; after all, the Japanese boy knew him almost as well as he knew himself but they had never actually spoken about Duo's sexuality. As silence descended, Duo tried to imagine himself telling Heero how he felt about him but he couldn't shake off the image of Heero's disgusted expression and, just to be really perverse, the image of Relena stood in the background, smiling smugly. He was only too pleased to be pulled from his reverie by the sound of Quatre's voice.

"I really can't believe you never told him", the blonde Arabian repeated, shaking his head in disbelief.

Duo fixed him with a slightly irritated look. "It's not that easy you know"

Quatre threw his hands up in the air. "Tell me about it! How d'you think I felt? I had to tell my father that his only son out of _thirty_ children was gay!"

Duo considered this for a moment before nodding thoughtfully. "Point taken."

"You don't actually have to tell Heero that you love him", said Trowa who had remained quiet up to this point, "you _are_ in love with him right?"

Duo nodded vigorously, as if this was the most ridiculous question he had ever been asked.

"And you _do_ want him to know, don't you?" Trowa continued.

"YES! No… I don't know!" Duo replied, exasperated by his own indecisiveness.

Sensing the braided boy's frustrations, Quatre turned to Trowa quickly. "What did you have in mind, love?"

"He should talk to Heero, test the water first", the green-eyed boy said, gazing at his lover. "Just like you did."

Duo looked up to see Quatre blushing furiously. Despite his unhappiness, he couldn't help but smile. "How did you two actually get together?" he asked.

Grasping Trowa's hand, his face still an interesting colour of crimson, Quatre proceeded to tell Duo how he had tried everything, including signing up for gymnastics in an attempt to get himself noticed by the dark haired boy. He had eventually succeeded in getting Trowa to notice him when he had simultaneously dislocated both shoulders whilst trying to perform a move best left for the highly skilled or the double-jointed. As Trowa had offered to accompany the injured boy to the hospital, Quatre had found the perfect opportunity to 'test the water' as Trowa had put it. After their discussion, Quatre was pretty sure that Trowa felt the same about him and the rest, as they say, was history.

"I'd never have asked Trowa out before I spoke to him and found out that he liked men too", Quatre concluded as he gazed at his beloved proudly. "Trowa's right, you should try and gauge how Heero feels before you make any big moves on him."

"Uh huh", Duo said absent-mindedly.

"Look Duo, we really have to go," Quatre said glancing worriedly between his watch and the unhappy boy before him. "Let us know how you get on okay?"

"Sure thing", Duo replied, forcing a smile at the two boys who had stood to leave. "Wish me luck."

A smile from Quatre and a reassuring pat on the shoulder from Trowa and they were gone. Alone with his thoughts, Duo glumly considered his options. He could tell Heero how he felt and risk being miserable… or not tell Heero and be miserable anyway. With that notion firmly planted in his mind, Duo left the diner determined to find his errant friend.

Almost an hour later and his search had yielded no results. He had checked Darnell's, the bowling alley and various other places he and Heero went to when they were bored but to no avail. Standing alone on the pavement outside Jenns' Amusement Arcade, Duo was about to return home when a sleek black car pulled up next to him. Recognising it instantly as Quatre's, he waited patiently as the tinted window descended revealing the blonde Arabian and his boyfriend sporting matching concerned expressions.

"Have you seen Heero?" Quatre asked tentatively.

Duo shook his head glumly.

"Can't find him", he complained.

"We've just seen him", Quatre said, glancing at Trowa for confirmation. "He looked like he was heading for Flares."

Duo's response was a wide-eyed expression of surprise. 'Flares' was a live music joint and one of their favourite haunts, although Heero's father had expressly forbidden the two boys from going there on a school night. The fact that Heero would be there against Odin's wishes just reinforced Duo's fears that Heero was changing into someone he didn't recognise anymore.

"Thanks", he muttered before setting his feet in the direction of Flares. "See you guys later."

He arrived at the club some twenty minutes later, weary, downcast and even less sure about what he was about to do. The evening was in full swing as Duo pushed his way through the smoke-filled chambers within the basement club. Normally he would have stopped to listen to the main act, which tonight was a rock group called 'Angel's Torment', fronted by a woman with a big voice and even bigger hair; but he was like a man possessed. Towards the back of the club, where conversation was just about possible, Duo found Heero sat at one of the many tables. Alone.

The Japanese boy noticed him approaching but gave no indication that he was pleased to see his friend. Sensing this, Duo did not join him at the table, instead coming to stand close by with his back pressed against the wall. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette, which he lit and drew on slowly. For a moment, neither boy spoke, nor made eye contact. When Duo did speak, his voice raised against the music, the incessant drums and wailing lead guitar were barely able to disguise the venom in his tones.

"Since when do your parents let you go clubbing on a school night?"

The Japanese boy fixed him with an icy stare before replying.

"I'm waiting for Relena."

Duo's nonchalant expression was immediately at odds with his surging feelings of jealousy.

"_Here_? She's coming here? On a school night? Did I miss something? Is there a new world order?"

Heero ignored Duo's sarcasm to swig from his bottle of beer. Alcohol during the week Duo noted; something else Odin would most definitely not approve of.

"Look, if you're gonna bug me and make me feel bad can you do it later. Please?"

The pleading tone had returned, but Duo remained unsympathetic to Heero's plight.

"She said she'd meet you _here_?"

"Not in those words."

"In any words?"

No response. Unlike Duo, Heero was an expert at not rising to the bait when provoked. In the pause that followed, Duo pushed himself away from the wall and came to sit at the table opposite Heero. He drew on his cigarette, blowing the smoke up towards the ceiling as his eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"Maybe she didn't have ID", he said flatly.

"Who doesn't have ID?" Heero snapped, irritated.

"Maybe she doesn't like you as much as you think."

Their eyes finally met; bitter violet to angry cobolt.

"Maybe."

Sensing that this conversation was driving a wedge between them, Duo duly changed the subject, finally moving onto the topic that he was determined to address. As he thought about the words he was about to say, he could feel hot tears pricking the backs of his eyes.

"Do you miss me, Heero? Do you miss not being around me?" he shouted, relieved that the drum solo drowned out the tremor in his voice.

"This isn't the third grade anymore", Heero responded coldly.

"She doesn't love you. It's a joke, it's _all_ a joke."

"How d'you know?"

"I'd bet my braid on it."

To this, Heero could only stare. From anyone else, betting one's hair on something would seem ridiculous but Heero was well aware just how attached Duo was to his longer-than-average length locks.

"You don't wanna make that bet", he said after a pause, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt.

"Yeah I do," Duo snapped bitterly "I've been thinking a lot lately about you and me and I came to a conclusion that I didn't wanna deal with. But now that we've talked I can't hide it anymore. I think we'd get along much better if we didn't spend so much time together anymore."

"Why?" Heero protested, unable to comprehend why Duo was acting this way.

"Because, I'm driving you crazy… and you're driving me crazy. And I'd rather not see you… and have you think good things about me than have you see me and hate me." The braided boy paused, fighting back a sob. "Because _I can't afford to have you hate me, Heero_. The only things I care about in this goddamned life are me and my hair… and you."

In the poor light, Heero wasn't sure whether he saw a tear escape one of those huge violet eyes. He had never seen Duo so unhappy and frankly, he was at a loss about what to say. Raw with emotion, Duo took his silence as indifference. He stubbed his cigarette out on the table and jumped up, anxious for Heero not to see his tears.

"Adios", he snapped.

"Wait… Duo. Duo!" Heero shouted to the hastily retreating boy. Duo stopped and turned, offering Heero a pained expression, before disappearing into the throngs of leather-clad people.

Deserted by both Relena and Duo, Heero slammed his fist on the table furiously. He was frustrated and angry but, as he pictured Duo's parting expression, he realised that most of his anger was directed at himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**

**Something I forgot to add last time when I was explaining a little about the film was that the character Relena is based on (Amanda Jones) isn't actually that bad. I guess you'd have to see the film for yourselves, but she really doesn't seem to mean some of the things she does. All I will say is, she redeems herself in the end but _doesn't_ end up with Heero! **

**Stay lucky - Swordy.**

Some Kind of Wonderful - Part 8

There were no traces of winter in the air, indeed, autumn seemed to be leaning into summer rather than looking towards the colder months. The leaves were starting to lose their colour before they finally embraced death and floated towards the ground. The bell to signify the start of the day's classes had sounded a good five minutes before Relena and Dorothy pulled into Seventh Street's car park in the wealthy blonde's 4x4. The two girls were fully aware of their lateness, and by way of apology they tottered as fast as their heeled feet would carry them towards the girls' changing rooms. As they rounded the corner, Relena was greeted with the unwelcome sight of Treize waiting by the main doors. Determined not to make eye contact, she tried to step past him as Dorothy had done but she found an arm blocking her path.

"Hi," he said, giving her no choice but to acknowledge his presence.

"Get lost, Treize," she growled, shooting him a furious glare.

The football captain's face was a picture of innocence as he shook his head in disbelief. "You're still mad at me?" he said, sounding surprised, "Can we talk? Please?"

"No," she snapped as she ducked under his arm and disappeared into the building.

Undeterred by the fact that Relena had entered a female only changing room, Treize followed her through the throngs of semi-naked girls into the locker room.

"Oh this is cute," she muttered under her breath as she heard his footsteps behind her.

"I want to talk to you," he said more forcefully this time.

"Too late," was the angry reply.

"I've been in agony over this!"

"I doubt it," Relena retorted as she spun around to face him.

"What do I have to do to convince you that I love you?"

Relena glanced up and down the room to check there were no teachers about before she hissed: "You can start by leaving me alone. I'm late."

Ignoring the curious looks from the girls around him, Treize continued pleading his case. "You're going out with a low-life just to hurt me," he complained, "And you know what? It's working, it hurts, okay?"

Clearly unmoved by his speech, Relena looked up to stare at him straight in the eye.

"Is that why you have all your friends trying to convince me to go to your house so you can prove what a stud you are… by beating him up?"

"Where'd you hear that?" he said incredulously, as if this was the most scandalously unlikely thing he had ever heard.

"Give me a little credit why don't you?"

"True I invited him… but not to beat him up! To show you what a good loser I am!"

"You're not a good loser, you're just a loser period."

Treize opened his mouth to speak but the words were halted by the sharp blast from a whistle. Relena's heart sank a little more when Miss Anders rounded the corner; her lips pinched tightly which was always a bad sign.

"What is this?" Miss Anders asked, barely able to believe her eyes. "WHAT IS THIS?"

Before Relena could respond, Treize had turned on the teacher, angry at being interrupted. "I am talking to Relena, could I please have two minutes to finish, thank you", he snapped arrogantly before turning his back on the furious educator.

"What is your name?" the gym mistress demanded, clearly not used to being talked to in this way. Around the room, people were stopping what they were doing to watch this interesting confrontation.

"Do you mind?" he spat, "There is nothing here that I have not seen before, okay? Relena, can I please drive you home?"

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"

"Treize Khushrenada, with two aitches, all right?" he snapped, thrusting two fingers into her face.

"All right that's it. Get out," she roared as she grabbed him by the lapels and began to manhandle him out of the door. "Get out!"

Furious at this less than dignified treatment, Treize pushed the gym mistress's hands away before straightening his crumpled jacket. "I really appreciate this, lady, be a bitch why don't you?" he growled, glaring at her coldly.

"Look, consider yourself reported now GET OUT!"

But Treize stood firm, instead turning his attentions to a gloomy looking Relena, who was still leaning against her locker miserably.

"Relena, your reputation's hanging in the balance here. If you play me around, you're gonna have a real lonely year."

"So I hear," she snapped, removing the signet ring he had given her and throwing it at him.

"Just get out of here!" Miss Anders yelled as Treize stooped to retrieve the discarded trinket.

With a final push, Treize disappeared from sight, quickly followed by Miss Anders who was keen to see that that arrogant young man was not planning on returning. Sighing wearily, Relena let her head rest against the locker. Her eyes had just closed when Miss Anders reappeared, hands on hips and clearly unimpressed by the little scene she had just witnessed.

"Relena, may I see you for a minute please?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later on that same day, Quatre Raberba Winner sat in a corner booth at Oz's, sipping on a vanilla milkshake as he waited for his beloved to arrive. Oz's was an upmarket diner inside the local mall and a popular hangout with the more affluent pupils at Seventh Street. He therefore wasn't surprised to see Treize Khushrenada and his friends sat on a table near the counter talking animatedly about football.

Quatre rarely had anything to do with Treize, but the Winner heir's wealth and family status had ensured that he and a guest of his choice had been invited to the Khushrenada residence that Saturday. He had been set to refuse the invitation until Duo had gloomily announced that Heero was taking Relena and would Quatre report back to him about how the date had gone. Quatre would of course be accompanied by his handsome boyfriend, which would no doubt raise a few eyebrows, but he had grown used to the stares and whispers. Indeed lately he had almost begun to enjoy the controversy his choice of partner caused. 'The Winner Hellraiser' was what Trowa teasingly called him.

Speaking of Trowa, the dark haired boy was late according the Quatre's watch. They had arranged to meet at Oz's after school but unusually he hadn't been there when Quatre had arrived. The small blonde had ordered himself a drink, expecting Trowa to show up before he had taken the first sip but as he reached the dregs of the shake, his beloved still hadn't appeared. As he reached for his cell phone he jumped as it started to ring in his hand.

"Trowa!" he said, identifying the caller from the display, "Where are you?"

"I'm sorry, love," came the soothing reply, "I got collared by the coach on the way out for an extra gymnastics practise and I didn't get chance to ring."

"Hmph," Quatre pouted, pretending to sound cross, "Trowa Barton, sometimes I think you love gymnastics more than me!"

He heard Trowa laugh quietly at the other end of the phone.

"Ha! So you don't deny it!" the Arabian said, also laughing as he fingered the straw in the now empty glass. "Listen, do you want me to come pick you up?"

"That would be good," Trowa replied. "Drive safe, love."

"I will," Quatre promised, "See you in ten."

Quatre ended the call and looked around for a waitress so he could pay his bill. Seeing none that weren't rushing about laden with glasses, he made his way over to the counter to pay. He came to stand near Treize and his group but the football captain didn't notice him or if he did, he certainly didn't recognise the Winner heir. Waiting patiently to be served, Quatre couldn't help but tune into the nearby conversation. He expected it to be about football judging by the way the boys were huddled around listening intently to their leader, but he was shocked to discover that it contained no such topic.

"Relena has to bring him, what else can she do?" Treize announced confidently.

"Not bring him," came the reply from the smartly dressed blonde to his right.

Treize shook his head dismissively.

"She can't take the pressure, she'll bring him. All right," he said, indicating for them to listen carefully, "so the party'll go down as expected okay? Relena will blow in with her guy… and we'll nail him and we'll go back to business as usual. It's real simple."

It took Quatre several moments to realise that a girl had now appeared behind the counter and was ready to serve him. He paid for his drink quickly before racing to his car, the conversation he had just overheard replaying in his mind. It was a trap – and Heero was in trouble.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter's a bit short so I'll be sure to update again soon! - Swordy**

Some Kind of Wonderful – Part 9

Trowa Barton was waiting at the entrance to Seventh Street's car park when the sleek black Chrysler pulled up. He threw his gym bag in the back before climbing into the passenger seat next to Quatre.

"Hello, love," he said leaning across and kissing the Arabian on the lips. As he pulled away, he couldn't help but notice Quatre's troubled expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked, grabbing the blonde boy's hand in concern.

Quatre proceeded to explain what he had heard in the diner as Trowa listened in silence. When Quatre had finished, he turned to Trowa, anxious to hear what the green-eyed boy thought he should do.

"I think you need to talk to Heero," Trowa said quietly after a moment's thought. "If he doesn't believe you then that's his lookout. At least you know you tried."

"Okay," Quatre said nodding grimly as he shifted the car into drive. "Let's go round to Darnell's to see if he's there."

They arrived at Darnell's Automotive Centre twenty minutes later to find they were in luck. Through the glass fronted shop, Heero could clearly be seen working under the bonnet of a battered Corvette. He looked up as he heard the car pull onto the forecourt but waited as he saw Quatre get out and make his way inside.

"Hey, Quatre," he said brightly as the blonde stuck his head around the door into the workshop. "Come in. Is there something wrong with your car?"

Quatre shook his head as he came to lean against the desk, his eyes scanning the untidy mechanic's bay. "No Duo tonight?" he enquired.

Heero gestured in the negative.

"He doesn't stop by much any more," he said curtly although there was a hint of sadness in his eyes as he said it. "I guess he's busy."

"I don't think so," Quatre replied vaguely, leaving Heero wondering if the blonde knew something he didn't. There was an awkward pause as each waited for the other to speak. Eventually Quatre decided to dive right in and say what he had come to say.

"I heard something today at the mall. Treize Khushrenada and his guys were there and I heard them talking about you."

Heero looked at him squarely as he wiped his oily hands on a rag. "What's your point, Quatre?"

Quatre sighed as he pushed his blonde locks away from his face. "Heero… it's a joke," he said sadly. "Relena Peacecraft, the date, the party, the whole thing. It's a joke. She's only going out with you so she can get you to Treize's house so he can mess you up."

The Japanese boy stared silently for a moment before he started to laugh, clearly convinced that Quatre was joking. Seeing Heero's disbelief, the young Arabian grew angry.

"I heard Treize say it Heero, I heard him myself, it's true."

Heero's mirth was halted by the serious expression on Quatre's face. "You're not kidding are you?"

Quatre shook his head despondently, his eyes no longer able to observe Heero's pain.

"It's a joke?" Heero repeated, clearly stunned.

"Yeah."

Quatre pushed away from the desk and headed for the door. After he had walked a few steps, he turned back to face Heero who was glumly staring at his feet.

"Heero," he said, attracting the other boy's attention, I'm really sorry. I just thought you deserved to know."

After acknowledging Heero's glum yet grateful nod he turned and left, leaving the Japanese boy to contemplate what he had just learnt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At ten pm, Heero locked up at Darnell's and began the long walk home. The air was chilly as he trudged along the quiet streets, coat held to his body to keep out the cold. As he walked, he couldn't help but replay the various conversations he had had with people recently; Relena, Quatre… and Duo. As he thought about the braided boy he realised how little he had seen of him lately. For a reason he couldn't fathom, that made him feel worse than learning that his date with Relena was nothing more than a joke. He _missed_ Duo and felt guilty that their friendship had lapsed because of his neglect. Suddenly he felt compelled to make things right between them.

Drawing close to the rundown property he was greeted by the familiar sound of drums emanating from the garage, which doubled as Duo's bedroom. On the other side of the house, Heero could make out the glow of a television set in the poorly lit front room. Without bothering to knock, Heero pushed back the garage door as he had done so many times before. Inside he found Duo practising his drumming to a tape that blared from a battered old stereo balancing precariously on a stack of books. Seeing that he had company, Duo leaned over and stopped the tape before wiping the perspiration from his forehead.

"You're getting really good," Heero said as he pulled the door shut behind him.

"Thanks," Duo replied warily as he pushed the sweat soaked bangs from his face. Heero hadn't dropped by like this for a while and he was a little suspicious of his motives.

"Your cousins not mind you playing this late?"

Duo shrugged, unconcerned. "I don't know, I never asked," he said eying the Japanese boy dubiously. "To what do I owe this honour?"

Sensing Duo's stand offish attitude, Heero went to sit on the edge of the braided boy's bed, wringing his hands nervously.

"I er, I got a little problem. You know how you told me the thing with Relena was a joke?"

"Yeah?" Duo replied, reluctant to get into another 'Relena' discussion.

Heero looked up to meet Duo's enquiring gaze.

"Well… it is a joke."

Duo cocked his head to one side as he caught the end of his braid and began to play with it. "You mean a joke as in a joke on you?"

"Yep," Heero said as he stood up and started to pace the room. "Quatre heard Treize talking about it and… Relena's supposed to get me over to Treize's house and they're gonna pound me." He allowed himself to laugh slightly as he said it.

Still sat behind his drum kit, Duo's expression morphed several times as he took this information in. "Well, it's a good thing you found out about it," he said finally, unsure why Heero was telling him this.

"But I'm not afraid of him!" Heero exclaimed, spinning away from the Akira poster he had been staring at moments earlier. He was met by Duo's expression of disbelief.

"You're gonna go through with this?"

Heero nodded grimly, his bright blue eyes displaying just how serious he was. "I have to," he said flatly.

"You think it's just Treize?" Duo said, trying desperately to reason with him. As angry as he was with Heero at this moment, he certainly didn't want to see him get hurt.

"No!… Look, if he's gonna get me, he's gonna get me, it doesn't have to be at this party, he's gonna have lots of chances. I'm not gonna hide from him."

"Leave it alone," was the braided boy's response.

"I can't!"

"Why?"

"Because I wanna stand up to him!" Heero said frustratedly.

Duo looked at him coldly, his large violet eyes displaying an unfamiliar hardness.

"Well forget it, it's impossible. Another year and you're gone. It's better to swallow pride than blood."

For a moment Heero was dumfounded. Duo hated it when the little guy got dumped on so he couldn't believe that the American wouldn't want him to stand up for himself.

"You don't think that. I don't believe for a _second_ you think that."

They glared at each other for a moment before Heero's expression softened.

"I'm not giving in to them any more, not for another year, not for another _minute,_" he said quietly.

"I get it," Duo replied in defeat as he turned his back on the Japanese boy.

As the conversation ceased, Heero went to lie down on Duo's bed, his arms behind his head as he stared at the ceiling above him. Unable to be angry with him any longer, Duo lay down beside him, their bodies squashed together on the single bed.

"I'm sorry," Heero said quietly after a moment's silence. "I'm sorry that I was so tough on you."

"Me too," Duo replied.

"You always hurt the ones you love," Heero muttered, repeating a phrase his mother had told him once.

"So when are you beating the shit out of Relena Peacecraft?"

Heero glanced across at Duo as he started to laugh, amused by the braided boy's remark. However, the Duo's eyes remained fixed firmly on the ceiling as he gloomily observed that Heero had not denied loving Relena as he had hoped he would. True, they were friends again but their truce had done nothing to allay the aching in his heart that would only be tempered when Heero was lying here in _his_ arms.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Thank goodness we can upload again. I thought I'd never see this chapter up! - Swordy**

Some Kind of Wonderful – Part 10

The two boys pulled up at Seventh Street High School in Duo's battered Mini Cooper around eight thirty on the Thursday morning. Duo yawned as he switched off the engine before glancing across at Heero, who sat with his eyes fixed firmly ahead of him.

"You okay, He-man?" Duo asked, observing the Japanese boy's tense posture.

Without replying, Heero nodded as he reached for the door handle, which fortunately worked on the passenger side. He reached the driver's side just as Duo swung out of the open window, his lithe body following his legs with the graceful ease of a dancer. The boy in the faded denims and baggy black and grey striped shirt turned his attentions to his troubled companion who seemed to be scanning the school grounds for someone. It didn't take a genius to work out who.

"I'll see you later, Yuy," Duo said punching the Japanese boy in the arm as he passed him.

This seemed to bring Heero to life as Duo headed towards the main building, his chestnut braid swaying rhythmically like a tail as he walked.

"Duo! You won't forget…"

The reply was a definite shake of his retreating head; so vigorous it caused his braid to whip out and slap a passing teacher who stop and glared at the oblivious perpetrator as he disappeared into the building. For the first time since he had risen that morning, Heero Yuy managed a smile.

The smile wasn't to last however as Heero set about finding Relena so he could make the arrangements for the following day. Since he had found out that the date was nothing more than a joke at his expense, Heero had become even more determined to win Relena over. He had formulated a plan, which if executed correctly, would show that firstly, he wasn't afraid of Treize Khushrenada and his friends and secondly that Heero Yuy was the kind of guy that Relena _could_ be seen with. The plan went into action the instant Heero spotted Relena as she went to join her friends. Anxious to speak to her alone, he broke into a jog and called her name the moment she was within earshot.

"Relena! Relena!" he said, finally catching up with her. "Hi."

The blonde girl forced a smile as he drew close. "Hi," she replied, somewhat reluctantly.

"What time d'you want me to pick you up Saturday?" Heero asked, getting straight to the point. Even he was surprised at how assertive he was being.

Relena opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Looking flustered, she glanced at her friends, neither of whom were paying attention to the exchange between her and Heero.

"What? You have to check with your friends to see when you can go out?" Heero inquired, slightly irritated.

Relena blushed. "No, I just er…"

"It's a simple question. When?"

Cheeks still pink, Relena rocked on her heels as she tried to come up with a suitable excuse. "Well… pick me up any time you want to."

Heero rolled his eyes in frustration. He knew Relena didn't really want to go out with him but he wasn't going to let her get out of it so easily.

"Seven thirty? If that's a problem then call me."

The Japanese boy turned and left before Relena could argue with his arrangements. Now feeling thoroughly fed up, she continued down the path towards the bench where Dorothy and Anastasia sat. The two girls were deep in conversation when Relena walked over; so deep that neither girl acknowledged her presence.

"Oh I hate Mexico, I'd much rather go to the Virgin Islands…" Dorothy was saying as she drew close.

"Hey…" Relena said glumly, thinking that they mustn't have seen her. She quickly realised that that was not the case as the conversation continued as if she hadn't even spoke.

"I think we're going to Aspen over Christmas," Anastasia said, twirling her mahogany brown hair between her fingers as her eyes remained fixed firmly on Dorothy.

"I said hi," Relena repeated, a little louder this time.

"Aspen's okay but there's really nothing to do, you know at night," Dorothy responded.

Relena shook her head in disbelief as she deliberately leaned into both girls field of vision. "What is this you guys? What are…" She was cut off by Anastasia as she responded to Dorothy's last comment.

"Yeah, it's mostly private parties. I had a really good time there last spring."

"Dorothy…" Relena began.

"Yeah well spring is a completely different feeling," Dorothy replied with a grin, "I mean there's so many more college people!"

"So what's in the Virgin Islands?" Anastasia asked.

"What are you kidding me? There are a million guys!"

Hand on hip, Relena watched this exchange for a moment longer.

"So this is it, right?" she asked, glaring at each girl in turn. No response. Relena realised that since she had arrived, neither girl had even so much as glanced in her direction. 'This is because of Treize' she thought to herself unhappily or more specifically, Dorothy's loyalty to Treize as one of his rich little companions. This was probably all part of Treize's plan to wear her down so that she would go back out with him. Her thoughts were interrupted by Anastasia's shrill voice as she continued blanking Relena.

"I'd go anywhere if I could talk my dad into letting me go on my own!"

"Oh yeah…" Dorothy responded, nodding earnestly.

Relena didn't hear the rest of the exchange as she turned and ran, hot tears stinging her eyes.

"She's gone," Anastasia said when she finally dared to look up. Dorothy nodded in relief although the guilt of what she had just done was heavily etched into her features.

Relena ran through the deserted corridor, tears spilling down her pale features. Realising that she had nobody to turn to now that Dorothy had sided with Treize, she continued towards the main doors suddenly anxious to be away from Seventh Street, despite the fact that she had a full day of classes ahead of her. As she pushed through the double doors and out into the brilliant sunshine, she became aware of a familiar figure waiting near his car at the bottom of the steps. Treize Khushrenada was talking with one of his friends as he noticed Relena's approach. Ending his conversation, he grinned at the clearly upset girl as she raced down the steps away from the school. Before their eye contact was broken, Treize mockingly blew her a kiss, which only exacerbated Relena's agony as she headed for home, her sobs at odds with the cheerfulness of the early morning birdsong.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sun was still shining and the birds still singing as Heero and his longhaired companion made the long journey on foot into the centre of town. Neither of them had minded much when Duo's car had obstinately refused to start and they had been left with little choice but to walk. This was all part of Heero's plan, so not going was out of the question. As they walked across the waste ground that ran parallel to the old railway lines they chatted, and for a moment, it felt like nothing had ever changed between them.

"So how does it feel to be carrying all that cash in your pocket?" Duo asked, looking at Heero and grinning.

Heero smiled. "Well… a little uncomfortable."

"Yeah?" Duo replied as he kicked a stone before looking at Heero askance. "You want me to tell you one more time that I think you're crazy?"

"Nope."

"You've been hoarding that cash for years, right?"

"Yep."

"How bad's your dad gonna ream you?" Duo said, picturing Odin Yuy's beetroot red face if Heero was to tell him what he was about to do.

Heero contemplated this question for a moment before his face broke into a faraway smile. Evidently he was picturing a scene pretty close to the one in Duo's head.

"They won't be able to measure with existing technology."

Duo laughed. "He's a miser right?"

"No…" Heero said, shaking his head in earnest. "It's just real important to him that I go to college."

"'Cause he didn't go?"

"Exactly."

The two boys walked in silence for a moment before Duo started to speak.

"Hey, I just rag on you a lot about your parents and family and stuff 'cause I'm jealous. It's gotta feel pretty good to have someone look out for you like he does."

Heero watched the braided boy for a moment, undoubting of his sincerity. He thought about his family and realised that Duo would quite rightly be envious when he compared it to his own living situation.

"Sometimes," he said thoughtfully in response to Duo's comment.

Aware that the conversation had suddenly taken a melancholy turn and eager to lighten the mood, Duo grinned broadly at the Japanese boy.

"He's still gonna kill you though, right?" Duo asked humorously.

"Yeah," Heero replied, unable to prevent his own laughter.

Their amusement gave way to another silence, longer this time.

"Is it her body or her face?" Duo asked eventually, curiosity evident in his voice.

"Relena?" Heero said, checking they were on the same wavelength. "I don't know, it's everything I guess."

Duo nodded thoughtfully.

"When I was young, Sister Helen said I'd grow up to be really tall."

Heero studied the small, slim boy next to him and laughed. "What happened?"

Duo shrugged, a wicked twinkle in his eye.

"I dunno, I guess I just got lucky."

The two boys eventually arrived at the shopping district in town where Heero led the way towards the upmarket jewellers. Pressing their noses to the glass, Heero pointed out an expensive diamond necklace.

"That's it."

Despite its extortionately high price tag, the diamonds were small and not particularly radiant. Not like the diamonds seen in the movies.

"Uh-uh," Duo said shaking his head before pointing to an exquisite white gold cross set with twelve princess cut diamonds. "That."

"_That?_" Heero said, genuinely surprised that Duo seemed so interested.

"Yeah that," Duo said confidently. "Solid choice. That's the ticket."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Arriving home, Heero entered the house cautiously. In his pockets he carried his life savings, now depleted by half, and a small velvet box containing the cross Duo had just instructed him to buy. He reached the stairs without encountering a single family member and proceeded up to his bedroom before a creaking stair halfway up alerted his keen-eared father to his presence.

"Heero!" he heard Odin call from the living room. "Get in here!"

Shoulders slumped, the Japanese boy headed back down stairs, ready for the ear bashing he would no doubt receive if his father knew that he had been to the bank to withdraw his savings. He stuck his head around the doorframe and smiled innocently.

"Hey!" Odin said, looking up from the piles of paperwork in front of him "Got some great news today, pal. You know those T bills at the B of A at six and three quarter percent?"

"Yeah," Heero said, trying to keep the relief from his voice.

"They're at seven."

Heero did a low whistle, hoping he sounded suitably impressed. "That's great."

"You know what that means?" Odin asked as he stared at his son proudly "It means you're earning an extra sixteen dollars a year per bill!"

"Wow," Heero said, unable to bring himself to mention that he had cashed in all his shares that very afternoon.

"You've got your first year's money, Heero! Now all you've gotta do is get off your can and pick a college to spend it on."

Heero nodded as he inwardly cringed. College was most definitely out of the window for now.

"Yeah… I gotta do that," he said vaguely, before disappearing upstairs.

Turning his attention back to his accounts, Odin's face creased into a frown as he redid his maths.

"Where'd that other quarter of a percent come from?" he muttered to himself quietly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Heero was almost jumping for joy when he had to leave for work an hour later. He had been a nervous wreck throughout dinner, imagining that his father would suddenly develop psychic powers and realise that he had blown all his money. Fortunately, his father was far too preoccupied with stocks and shares to notice his son's edginess although his mother commented that he looked a little stressed and was everything all right at school. He had arrived at work to find Duo waiting for him, unsurprised that the braided boy was already here. Harry Darnell knew and liked Duo and would often let him into the workshop to wait for his friend to start his shift.

As Heero performed an oil change on one of Darnell's Buicks, Duo sat on a pile of tyres, his jean-clad legs swinging in time to the song that blared from the paint-spattered radio in the corner.

"I think we've pretty much covered everything," Duo said after a pause, "All the arrangements have been made."

"Yep," was Heero's reply from under the car.

"You know what you're going to say…" Duo continued.

"Whatever comes to mind," Heero said, frowning at his longhaired companion.

"Uh-huh," Duo replied thoughtfully although he didn't seem convinced. "You wanna plan it out a little?"

Heero paused as he contemplated what Duo had said before he shook his head dismissively. "It'll sound false. I wanna be… true to my instincts."

As Heero turned back to concentrate on his work, Duo planned how he would broach the next subject. It was something he wanted to ask, but he was afraid how Heero would react. Eventually, with the motto 'nothing ventured, nothing gained' implanted in his brain he started to speak.

"Don't think I'm being weird but what if… _what if_… she wants you to kiss her?"

Heero looked at him askance, before picturing he and Relena in an embrace causing him to grin stupidly.

"Well I guess I'm just gonna _have_ to kiss her," he replied, pretending to sound fed up by the thought of it.

Duo snorted as he fixed the Japanese boy with a patronising stare.

"Relena Peacecraft is no minor leaguer who will be swept off her feet at the touch of your amateur lips."

"Thanks," Heero muttered as he began loosening a bolt.

"This babe has plenty of battle scars," Duo said, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I think I can handle it," Heero replied.

Duo jumped down off the tyres to join Heero underneath the car.

"Great… well, I just think that maybe… you should consider whether or not you feel you can deliver the kiss that kills."

Heero stopped what he was doing to look at Duo, whose unwavering expression convinced Heero that he wasn't joking.

"What, y - you think I can't?"

The American considered this for a moment, his head cocked to one side to show that he was thinking.

"If you say you can, you _probably_ can," he replied doubtfully as he sauntered away from the car.

"W-well I'm no expert," Heero said, suddenly worried.

"It's cool," Duo said with a nonchalant wave of the hand, "I was just gonna work on it with you but if, if you're comfortable…" He returned to his seat on top of the tyres. "Then great."

"Wait, wait, wait! How… how d'you work on it?" Heero said, coming out from under the car, his interest piqued.

Duo stared at the floor for a moment before looking up at Heero, his violet eyes twinkling confidently.

"Pretend I'm a girl okay, I mean pretend I'm _her. _Relena" He unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off one shoulder so it showed a seductive hint of flesh before flashing the Japanese boy a brilliant Relena-like smile. In a voice that was supposed to be an imitation of the girl of Heero's dreams he drawled: "I know it's a bit stretch but try it!"

Heero smiled dumbly but didn't move.

Seeing the Japanese boy's uncertainty, Duo dropped the act but not the smile. "Come here! I didn't mean to scare you," he said in amusement.

Finally, Heero's feet went into action and he came to stand in front of the seated boy, just ahead of his parted legs.

"All right," Duo said firmly, despite his own rapidly beating heart. "What do you do with your hands?"

"Well… that depends…"

The braided boy shook his head in negation.

"No. It doesn't depend. They go on her hips."

"Okay," Heero said, making a mental note.

"Do it."

When the Japanese boy hesitated, Duo gently took his hands and placed them around his own slender waist. He was amazed to find that Heero left them there when he removed his grip.

"Look into my eyes," he commanded, once they had achieved the correct stance.

Heero attempted to do as he said but was unable to prevent a laugh escaping from his lips. It felt ridiculous standing here, trying to pretend that Duo was really Relena but his laughter ceased as soon as he saw Duo's annoyed expression.

"Look, I don't have to do this shit…" Duo complained as he turned away from the boy before him.

"I know, I'm sorry," Heero said trying to compose himself.

"Just grow up a little," Duo muttered crossly.

As they recaptured the appropriate mood, Heero managed to gaze into the violet orbs without laughing. He was surprised to find that, despite the silence and their unusual position, it didn't feel as strange as he had thought it would.

"She'll probably do this," Duo announced before placing his own arms around Heero's neck, locking them in the embrace.

"How d'you know?" Heero said, curious to find out how Duo knew so much about things that were still a mystery to him.

"I watch a lot of TV," was the reply. "Now close your eyes."

Heero obediently did as he was told, unsure what Duo would do next. His curiosity was quickly answered as he felt a soft, warm pair of lips pressed against his own. For a moment he did nothing as realised what Duo had meant by 'working on it' before he allowed his lips to part slightly, giving Duo access to the wetness beyond. He had never been kissed like this before and he almost pulled away with surprise when he felt Duo's tongue push into his mouth and begin exploring its recesses with a certain sense of urgency. Caught up in the passion of the moment, Heero found himself responding in kind, his own tongue running across the braided boy's teeth before plunging into the warm depths of his mouth, just as Duo had done.

Feeling Heero's favourable response, Duo hooked his legs behind the Japanese boy's back so that he could pull him in closer. His hands went up to the thick dark hair where he grabbed two handfuls, effectively anchoring the other boy in this clinch. Driven on by the sheer pleasure he was experiencing, Heero's own hands moved down from Duo's hips to his ass, where he began to kneed the soft flesh with his rough, oil-covered digits. A slight moan escaped his occupied mouth as he pushed himself against the braided boy, oblivious to the million and one reasons why they shouldn't be doing what they were doing.

In a similar state of ecstasy caused by the fulfilling of a much longed for fantasy, it took Duo several moments to realise that the hard thing jabbing into his stomach was in fact Heero's poorly contained erection.

Its rude interruption quickly brought the million and one reasons flooding into Duo's consciousness causing the braided boy to shove Heero roughly in the chest, sending him several feet in the opposite direction.

"What?" Heero asked, unsure why Duo was suddenly pushing him away. Duo had instigated this situation so why had he suddenly freaked out?

"Lesson's over, you're cool," came the reply as Duo hastily wiped the moistness from his lips.

"You're blushing!" Heero said with a smile, amused by the longhaired boy's reaction.

"Yeah right, the day I blush…" Duo snapped as he headed for the door.

"N-n-no no no, that was very nice!" Heero stammered, anxious not to offend him. "You're beautiful!" he said and meant it.

Duo's response was a sceptical glare as he reached the exit.

"If this is how you repay a favour then I don't know if I'm rich enough to be your friend!"

"No wait! I didn't mean anything. I'm sorry!"

Duo paused, unable to believe that Heero was handling this far better than he was.

"Don't be mad okay?" Heero said quietly, the smile still evident in his eyes.

Duo shrugged by way of response, indicating that although he wasn't really angry, he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Heero shouted to his rapidly retreating form.

Unable to meet Heero's bemused expression, Duo turned and headed to his car, a brief wave of his hand the only indication that he had even heard what Heero had said.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note – I made some revisions to the last chapter and then realised that I'd cocked things up (with the days things took place on) so I've had to go back and re-revise them. You might not notice, but I'm a stickler for detail.**

**Original author's note – Okay, so the story's drawing towards its conclusion (probably one or two chapters left). I apologise if people feel that this chapter doesn't add a lot to the story but I'd forgotten just how long the scene between Keith (Heero) and his father is. Although there's a lot of talking, it's actually a pretty poignant scene in the film and so I wanted to include the whole of the dialogue. Oh, and all the stuff before that scene has come from my own little brain! So, in anticipation of 'the big date', enjoy! - Swordy**

Some Kind of Wonderful – Part 11

Friday. Normally Duo's favourite day of the week (with the possible exception of Saturday) but not today. Today was quite possibly the greatest example of Duo's own private hell as the braided boy slumped against a tree watching Trowa run circles around the synthetic track.

"Isn't he just gorgeous?" the blonde on his right gushed, his face consumed by his large grin of pride.

"Gorgeous," Duo repeated sounding far from enthusiastic.

Sensing Quatre's watchful stare, Duo turned to look at him. "What?" he snapped when Quatre didn't speak.

The blonde shook his head sadly. "This is about Heero isn't it?"

A smart response was instantly on the tip of his tongue but he held it back. It wasn't Quatre's fault that Heero didn't love him. _Love_. Such a strong word but Duo was certain that that was exactly what he felt for the Japanese boy.

"Yeah," he muttered quietly. "Who else?"

Quatre nodded thoughtfully. "And you say he kissed you back last night?"

Duo rolled his eyes at the return to this conversation. He'd told Quatre what had happened at Darnell's although he had neglected to mention one or two details. "Yes but…"

"But what?"

Duo hesitated.

"But I told him to pretend I was Relena."

Quatre's eyes widened as his hand rushed to his mouth. "By Allah!" he muttered before starting to laugh. Duo shot the Arabian a glare that Heero would have been proud of before he returned to staring into his lap. Quatre eventually regained some composure as he turned his attention back to Trowa, who was now performing a series of stretches with his impossibly flexible body. When Trowa had finished, he waved at Quatre, indicating that he would be right with him after he had gotten changed. Sensing Duo's annoyance, Quatre quickly started another conversation.

"So what are these plans of Heero's for Saturday night that involve the use of my dad's car?"

Duo shifted so that he was lying on his stomach next to the blonde and snorted.

"I dunno, I think Heero's planning on showing Relena that he can run with the rich boys too," he muttered bitterly.

"And where do you come into this?" Quatre asked as he groped the grass with his fingers.

"I'm the chauffeur."

"_What?_"

"I know," Duo muttered, shooting the blonde an angry glare. "Anything for the one you love."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Trowa headed for the changing rooms, his sweaty body craving a shower. At the opposite end of the corridor he could see Heero talking animatedly with a Chinese boy he recognised as Wufei. At first he thought it strange until he recalled Duo telling him that, since their detention days together, Heero and Wufei had become firm friends. As Trowa drew close, Heero bid the boy farewell with a quick 'See you Saturday' before spinning on heel, almost colliding with the approaching athlete.

"Hey, Trowa," Heero said good-naturedly as Wufei disappeared through the doors at the end of the corridor, "You still going to Treize's tomorrow?"

Trowa nodded, slightly curious as to why Heero looked so happy when he was faced with the prospect of a beating. He sensed the Japanese boy had something planned that went beyond just showing up at the party to make a point.

"Well I hope everything goes well, whatever you have planned," the reticent boy said as he reached for the door handle. "And Heero? Don't let Duo get hurt."

Heero frowned and shook his head reassuringly. "Duo's going to stay outside when we get to Treize's."

Before he disappeared into the changing rooms, Trowa offered the Japanese boy a slight smile. "That's not what I meant," he said quietly and then he was gone.

Heero stared after him for a moment, trying to comprehend the boy's cryptic statement before he started off down the corridor, shaking his head almost imperceptibly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Saturday dawned and before any of the people involved had time to contemplate what the evening would bring, they were dressing in preparation for the night ahead. As he showered, Heero couldn't help singing along to the rock song playing from the radio he had dragged from his bedroom into the bathroom. For the first time in his life he felt confident about himself and the way his life was going. He was so caught up in his good mood that he failed to notice the toilet flushing until it subsequently caused the water in the shower to turn stone cold.

"Argh!" he yelled, jumping back out of the icy spray. Keen to find out why the heat had suddenly gone out of the water, he pushed open the shower cubicle door to find his father stood in the bathroom, arms folded across his chest.

"Odin!" he said, surprised. "What are you doing?"

His father's expression remained serious as he stared at his son.

"Get dressed," he ordered sternly, "I wanna talk to you."

It didn't take a genius to work out that Odin was far from pleased with Heero about something and, as he dressed, Heero correctly reasoned that it had something to do with his money. He walked into his room, rubbing the excess water from his hair with a towel, to find his father staring out of the window. As he heard his son enter, Odin turned to face him, his expression unreadable.

"I wanna know what's wrong," Odin began quietly. "Are you in trouble?"

"No."

"Were you at the bank recently?"

Heero paused, the towel resting against his head as he mentally prepared himself for what was about to happen. Knowing things were likely to get ugly, he moved further into the room and closed the door behind him.

"You withdrew the college money didn't you?" Odin said, his voice impossibly controlled despite the anger inside him.

"Yeah."

"Well it's going back, pal. Every last cent of it's going back," he said, the volume starting to rise. "You don't get this close to something and then piss it away!"

"It's not going back because I don't have it," Heero replied quietly. "I spent it."

"What'd you buy? A car? Whatever you bought you can take back and you're gonna take back!"

"Dad," Heero said taking a step towards the angry man, "I can't, I don't want to."

"I don't care what you want!" Odin replied, yelling now. "The money's going back in the bank and that's final!"

"Look, you're not listening to me," Heero said, frustrated. "I don't _have_ the money, I _can't_ get it back!"

"You had no right touching that money!"

"I had every right!" Heero replied, his own voice raised. "I earned it!"

"WHERE'S THE FUCKING MONEY HEERO!" his father bellowed, his face now an interesting shade of crimson.

"Dad, calm down, listen to me, the money is not important here…"

"You don't know what's important, you don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

"I _do_ know what the hell I'm talking about, you just never listen to me!" Heero exploded, throwing the towel at the wall in a rage before coming to stand right in front of his furious father. "You only hear what you want, will you listen to me for once?"

"I'm listening," Odin snapped.

Heero took a deep breath, his eyes still bulging slightly with rage. "I'm not gonna go to college. The money's gone; you can't get it back! It's _over_, this whole dream; it's not what I wanted it's what _you_ wanted. I never wanted it; I just didn't have the guts to tell you!"

Odin stared at him for a moment, before turning back to face window.

"Ah, you're only eighteen years old for Christ's sake!" he muttered.

"Then I'm nineteen, then I'm twenty, when does my life belong to_ me?_"

There was a pause, which Heero was the first to break, his voice quiet and slightly pleading.

"Dad… listen. I'm going out with a girl tonight and she's _beautiful_ and… everybody's in love with her and she's going out with _me_. Get it?"

Evidently not getting it, Odin continued to stare at his son as if he had grown a second head.

"See… in the eyes of most people around here, I'm a nothing," Heero said sadly, "and so that I don't start agreeing with them, I'm gonna go through with this date." He gazed at the floor for a moment before returning to meet his father's dark brown eyes. "I want to show this girl that I'm as good as anybody else."

Odin shook his head in despair. "So what? You're gonna impress her with money? You think that's the solution, Heero?" he said quietly, all the anger now gone from his voice.

"Dad, didn't you ever have guys at your school that didn't fit in?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Well I'm one of those guys."

"I thought things were going okay for you," Odin replied, sounding genuinely surprised.

"Yeah well… I like art, I work in a gas station, my best friend has hair down to his knees and wears a minister's collar everyday. These things don't fly too well in the American high school…"

Odin shook his head at these continued revelations. "I didn't know about this," he muttered, staring down at the floor.

"Well how could you know about this, you're my father!" Heero replied, smiling slightly.

"Jesus, Heero, how could you blow all that money?"

"Believe me, there's a good reason behind all this, you just need to trust me," his son implored, his Prussian blue eyes pleading in their expression.

"_Trust_ you? There's a limit Heero!" Odin retorted.

"How can you put a limit on trust?"

"Do you know any father who would let their kid do something like this?" came the response.

"No," Heero replied truthfully.

"So why should I have to go along with it?"

"Because… you believe in me."

Odin gazed at his son, unable to think of a suitable response. Wearily, he sank down onto Heero's bed, his head falling into his hands.

"Listen…" Heero began, "I'm gonna replace the money. Think about it, you know I will. I'm not… stupid, I didn't work all this time just to throw everything away without thinking about it." He knelt down, so that his father had no choice but to look at him. "I know what I'm doing, Odin."

"You sure?" the older man replied, his tone one of defeat.

"Yeah."

"Okay," Odin said, nodding his head as he stood to leave. "But I'm still gonna ride your ass about college, Heero, I'm not giving up on that."

It was Heero's turn to nod. "All right."

"I've said my piece," Odin announced finally as he made his way to the door. As his hand rested on the door handle, he paused and turned back to look at his son. "Oh, and do me a favour?"

"What?"

"Stop calling me Odin!"

Heero grinned. "Sure thing, dad."

As his father pulled open the door, Heero's mother appeared, her expression anxious. She had no doubt heard the shouting from downstairs and was concerned that the father-son relationship could have been irrevocably damaged. However she was more than a little relieved to see both Odin and Heero smiling as she reached her son's bedroom.

"Heero?" she called gently, "Duo's waiting downstairs for you."

"Okay thanks," Heero replied offering her a reassuring smile. "I'll be right down."

Both his parents left and Heero was alone. Up until this moment, he had felt completely prepared for this evening but suddenly he found himself fretful and on edge. He almost felt like going downstairs and telling Duo that the plan was off but deep down, he knew that that wouldn't solve anything.

Tonight, Heero Yuy was about to take charge of his life, once and for all.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note – KittyMaxwell: AU means 'Alternative Universe'. Hope that helps! Thanks everyone for the reviews. **

Some Kind of Wonderful – Part 12

The sleek navy Bentley glided to the kerb and stopped. Out of the driver's side, emerged a boy in full chauffeur's uniform of long black jacket, peaked cap and leather gloves. Only the long chestnut braid spilling from the back of the cap marked this boy out as something different than any other rich person's driver. He walked around to the back of the car and opened the door, holding it for the smartly dressed passenger that emerged. As they stood face to face on the kerb, their glistening eyes meeting under the streetlight, both boys were unable to prevent smiles breaking onto their faces. The braided boy was the first to speak, shaking his head as the other started to laugh.

"Give me a break, will you _look_ at us!"

Heero Yuy gazed at the American, his expression serious despite the smile.

"I think you look tremendous," he said with the utmost sincerity.

Duo laughed as he reached across and began to straighten the lapels of the other's jacket.

"It's too bad Sister Helen bit the dust, she'd be very proud," the braided boy said without looking up. "I'm not wearing any denim."

Heero was about to say something in response to Duo's suddenly melancholy expression but Duo interrupted him before the words of sympathy could impact on his already fragile heart.

"Go get your _skag_ and let's roll."

Heero glared at him disapprovingly as he started towards the house but the smile stayed on his lips. He found it ironic that he spent so much time worrying about whether he was good enough for Relena when Duo thought _she_ wasn't good enough for _him_.

The house was almost identical to the one he and his family lived in, unsurprising really since it was part of the same low budget housing complex built in the late sixties. The lawns were in need of a cut and paint flaked off the window frames – an image that was completely at odds with the confident big money Relena that sashayed through the corridors of Seventh Street High School. As perverse as it seemed, her humble home life gave Heero's confidence a boost as he pressed the bell and waited for the door to be answered.

Inside the house, Relena raced to grab her bag as she struggled to put her earring in. As she headed for the door, her mother's voice drifted from upstairs where she had gone for one of her 'lie downs'.

"What time will you be home?"

"Early," Relena replied as she grabbed her keys off the table.

"Say 'hi' to Treize for me," her mother continued.

"Uh… okay. Bye," she replied, feeling guilty about lying.

She hadn't told her parents about the breakup since they were always so stressed about what her brother Milliardo was up to. Recently he had called from Vegas to say that he was 'winning big' which usually meant that trouble, and a further phone call to beg for more money, was to follow. Relena had therefore chosen not to burden them with the fact that Treize was making her life utter hell at the moment.

She stepped out onto the porch just as Heero was about to ring the bell for a second time.

"Hi," she said, unable to stop her eyes from travelling up and down his smartly dressed body. "You look… different."

"Than what?" Heero said, smiling slightly.

"Relena laughed, her cheeks turning pink. "Than before."

"I'm wearing a suit," Heero replied, stating the only difference in his appearance.

"Oh," Relena giggled, even more embarrassed now.

There was an awkward pause that neither knew how to fill. Eventually Heero, aware of the car waiting behind him, spoke.

"Are you ready?"

Relena laughed again. Evidently it was her way of dealing with nerves Heero thought to himself. "Er… yeah, I'm standing in an open door I guess you could say that," she replied smartly.

"Let's go then," he said, closing the screen door for her before leading her down the steps towards the car.

As she noticed the Bentley parked outside her house she gasped, her eyes running appreciatively over its sleek lines.

"Wow! Check that out, did you steal it?"

"Nah, I borrowed it," Heero said, shaking his head. "See I figured your ass was too precious for vinyl."

Relena shot him a sideways glance, unsure whether he was having a pop at her or not. "You're right," she replied eventually, choosing to play up to his preconceptions about her.

It was only as they drew close to the car that she noticed Duo stood on the opposite side of the vehicle, holding the Bentley's rear door open in readiness. As she saw him dressed in full chauffeur's regalia she began to laugh, unable to start a coherent sentence in order to ask what exactly was going on. Duo continued to smile politely as she swung her long legs into the car, still laughing, before thanking him for his courtesy. In response, he slammed the door shut, whilst muttering a list of expletives that would have made a sailor blush as he headed around the car to open the door for Heero. Once the Japanese boy was out of sight, Duo let the fake smile drop momentarily as he grumbled to nobody but the sky above him.

"This is gonna be fun," he complained humourlessly, "I can feel it already."

As he sauntered back to the driver's side of the car, the plastic grin was already back on his face. He had promised he would help Heero make tonight special, no matter how much it killed him.

"So," Relena laughed when she and Heero were alone in the car and ready to leave, "Do you always bring an extra person when you go out?"

"Well I like to cover my bets," Heero replied without a hint of humour.

"That's cute," Relena muttered nodding her head thoughtfully. "I'll have to remember that."

The occupants of the car spoke very little as Duo guided the Bentley through the streets towards the centre of town. A couple of times Relena asked where they were going but Heero would only ever respond with vague replies, leaving her none the wiser. Eventually, the vehicle pulled into the car park of _La Maison Rouge_, a restaurant whose exclusivity was apparent from the number rare and expensive cars occupying its parking bays. As the car stopped outside the main doors, Relena turned to stare at Heero in disbelief. She had never eaten here herself but Dorothy had many times so she had a good idea how much the food actually cost.

"Heero…" she started but he held up a hand to silence her.

"Come on," he said as he waited for Duo to open the door for them. "The table's booked for eight."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Heero gazed at the tiny dish before him, only marginally able to prevent the disgust from registering on his features. The black mush looked so unappetising he wasn't sure whether he was supposed to eat it or put up wallpaper with it. He looked up to see a similar expression mirrored on Relena's features.

"Is it moving?" Heero asked dubiously.

"What is it?" Relena said anxiously, finally drawing her attention away from her plate.

"It's Beluga caviar," Heero explained, surprised that she didn't know. "It's the most expensive caviar you can buy. I thought you were an uptown girl, you should know this stuff."

Relena looked away, her embarrassment changing into annoyance. She turned back to look at Heero, her expression suddenly unfriendly.

"Look," she said, irritated, "how this happened is as much of a mystery to me as it is to you. I'm not anymore thrilled about it than you are so why don't you stop giving me attitude, please?"

"I'm giving _you_ attitude?" Heero replied, his tone slightly hostile as he glanced around checking that none of the other diners were aware of their disagreement.

"Yeah. Like on Thursday, pulling that he-man power play about how I have to ask my friends for permission. I didn't appreciate it," she snapped, her voice barely more than a whisper. "I don't like being treated like that."

"Well it's true, isn't it?" Heero replied, leaning across the table so he didn't have to raise his voice.

For a moment Relena didn't respond as she eyed the Japanese boy angrily. "Well at least I have friends," she said waspishly.

Heero returned her stare, seemingly unaffected by her insult. "Are you sure about that?"

"Look," Relena snapped, reaching for her bag at her feet, "D'you wanna end this right now?"

"Hey relax," Heero said soothingly, reaching across the table for her hand. "Calm down, please. We've ordered now so sit down and enjoy the atmosphere. Pretend I'm dead."

"I wish," she muttered under her breath before the corners of her mouth twitched into a smile as she settled back into her seat. She couldn't hate him partly because the recent actions of her friends indicated that maybe he was right and partly because, no matter what he did, he would never be as obnoxious as Treize. Maybe she should give him a chance…

Outside, amongst the debris usually found around the kitchen door of any restaurant, Duo was indulging in a game of craps with half a dozen other similarly dressed chauffeurs and kitchen staff. He had sat behind the wheel of the car after Heero and Relena had left for what felt like an eternity, which when translated from 'Duo-time' was actually about five minutes. Without a radio for company and unable to smoke within the vehicle, Duo had quickly decided that he needed to find his fun elsewhere.

Ditching his peaked cap and driving gloves he had wandered around the parking lot until he had heard the sounds of laughter from the back of the building and decided to investigate. There he had found the collection of unwanted staff chatting and generally passing the time as they waited for their employers to finish their meals. The kitchen hands popped out from time to time to take their breaks and join in with the fun.

Duo had quickly been welcomed into the group when they had clapped eyes on his uniform. Eventually someone had produced a pair of dice and it wasn't long before a good-natured game of craps was underway. Ever the chancer, Duo had opted to join in and soon, he was clutching a large pile of grubby bank notes in one hand whilst he confidently smoked a cigarette with the other. Whether it had been his large violet eyes that had falsely hinted at naivety or just the fact that he was so young, the other men had gladly accepted Duo's money – a decision they were now living to regret.

"One time bet, one time bet only," Duo stated, cigarette hand poised, ready to throw the dice as soon as the terms of the bet had been agreed.

"I'll give you five to one on it," one of the men replied, loosening his necktie. Since Duo had taken money from each of the men present they had decided to pool their remaining dollars in an attempt to win it all back.

"Five? _Five to one_?" Duo repeated, shaking his head. "Seven to one."

"What? Seven to one? Do I look Italian to you? Look at my face!" the spokesman said turning to his colleagues who nodded earnestly, backing him up.

Duo rolled his eyes at their complaints. "Look, I don't need this, I'm outta here," he said, tossing his braid over his shoulder and standing up.

"Sit, sit, sit," the spiky-haired man said, indicating for Duo to stay where he was before he turned to his fellow gamblers. "Confidence. Whaddaya say?"

"No way," one of the other men replied.

"Look," the spokesman said solemnly, "To win big you gotta do what?"

"Lose," the man next to him said, a cigarette clamped firmly between his lips.

"Lose big," he corrected. "And what are we doing now?"

"We're losing big," the men chorused.

Seeing that they were in agreement, Duo prepared to throw the dice. "Double nickels, ten the hard way," the braided boy clarified.

The dice skittered across the stone floor, coming to rest at the feet of the watching men. Their expressions, as both landed with a five face up, was nothing short of priceless. Their cries of disbelief were met with Duo's laughter.

"Mess with the bulls you get the horns, know what I'm saying?" Duo said, grinning broadly as he gathered up the rest of his winnings.

The assembled men shook their heads as they watched the young man leave, his incredible chestnut braid swaying hypnotically back and forth as he walked.

Inside the restaurant, the impeccably dressed waiter weaved his way across the restaurant bearing two covered silver platters. He set them down in front of the couple in the corner, his eyebrow raised almost imperceptibly as he lifted the covers to reveal two hamburgers and fries. Relena's hand flew to her mouth in an attempt to mask her ill-concealed laughter as Heero smiled at her amusement. He hadn't been sure how she would react when he had had a quiet word with the waiter and ordered them both a dish of his own choosing, but he was pleased to see that she had gotten the joke. The bitterness had gone from her eyes and had been replaced by a twinkling that indicated that the date wasn't proving as arduous as she had imagined. She almost, _almost_, seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Bon Appetit," the waiter said, smiling slightly at the two young people before he left.

Relena watched him go before she turned to Heero and laughed again. "Very uptown!" she giggled, her cheeks still pink.

Her smile proved infectious and Heero could not prevent a grin from breaking onto his own features as his heart leapt with joy. "Hey, you're smiling," he observed happily although Relena suddenly looked uncertain whether it was a compliment or an insult. Heero wasn't exactly the easiest person to read.

"I'm sorry…" she started but Heero cut her off.

"No, no, don't apologise. It's nice," he said sincerely as he studied her face. "You have a lovely smile, you should smile more often."

"Okay…" she replied, laughing again. As Heero gazed at her, Relena tried to massage the smile from her face but failed miserably.

"Whenever I try not to smile I end up smiling more!" she complained jokingly.

Neither Heero nor Relena knew that they were being watched at that point but if either of them had turned towards the large bay window, they would have seen a figure dressed all in black studying their interaction intently. Duo could only look on dejectedly as he saw the man he loved and the woman he hated share a joke as they clinked glasses, evidently enjoying each other's company. Not wanting to see any more, the braided boy returned to the car where he sat for a moment tapping idly on the steering wheel until his eyes fixed on the cell phone Quatre had lent him for the evening. Eager to banish the silence, Duo dialled Quatre's number and was relieved when the blonde answered after only one ring.

"Hey, Quatre," he said, trying to sound cheery.

"Duo!" came the surprised reply. "This isn't about the car is it?"

Duo laughed, knowing that Quatre's mind would be full of images of his father's car smashed up and written off.

"No, no, nothing like that," the American said reassuringly, "I was just bored and needed someone to keep me amused."

"I see," Quatre commented, although he knew Duo well enough to know that the boy was unhappy despite his attempts to be jovial. "Where are you now?"

Duo stretched in the leather seat, which creaked in protest at his restless movements.

"Sat outside La Maison Rouge waiting for his Lord and Ladyship to finish their overpriced pet food," Duo replied bitterly.

"I take it the date is going well."

"Hmph, if you like vacuous conversation with a Barbie doll," Duo snorted, flicking at some dust on the mahogany dashboard.

"Why didn't you just tell him how you felt, Duo?"

Duo shrugged in response, oblivious to fact that Quatre would be unable to see the gesture. "Yeah well, it's all academic now. Heero and Relena will soon be happily ever after so I guess he'll never know."

He glanced up in time to see the happy couple emerging from the restaurant, Relena carrying a single white rose and beaming at Heero who looked happy and relaxed.

"Shit, they're back," Duo complained as he scrambled for his chauffeur's cap. "Gotta go, Quat-man!"

He ended the call and leapt from the car as Relena was reaching for the handle on one of the rear doors.

"I got it," he snapped, annoyed that she wasn't letting him do his 'job' properly. "Sorry I wasn't more on the ball," he said without a hint of sincerity. "I was… comatose."

Relena glared at the attractive young man as she swung herself into the seat.

"Here," Heero said, holding out a small sealed bag to Duo, "I brought you something to eat."

Duo responded with a look of feigned delight. "A gift? For me?"

"Yeah," Heero replied, evidently not sensing Duo's sarcasm. "I thought you might be hungry."

"Gee thanks," Duo retorted moodily. "Eating and driving… it's as handy as skiing and doing your taxes."

Heero fixed Duo with an icy glare. "Well maybe you can eat at the next stop," the Japanese boy responded crossly as he turned to get into the car.

"Could I book time to take a leak?" Duo asked before Heero could re-join Relena.

The question stopped Heero in his tracks. He turned slowly and studied his friend, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"What's your problem, Duo?"

Duo's large violet eyes widened as he tried to maintain his innocence.

"Nothing," he replied, giving Heero a slightly smug grin.

Sensing an impending argument, Heero leaned into the car where Relena sat.

"S'cuse me a minute," he said to his date apologetically as he closed the car door so he and Duo were alone.

"Listen, you volunteered to do this!" he snapped "I was all prepared to drive but you said 'no, no, I'll drive so that you guys can talk'. Remember?"

Duo stared at the dark-haired young man condescendingly. "It was this morning moron, of course I remember."

"So why are you giving me shit?"

The irritation in Heero's voice was enough to stun the braided boy into silence. Duo had no smart response because he _was_ giving Heero shit and as much as he had set out to do it, he wasn't enjoying it half as much as he had thought he would. He had agreed to help Heero for several reasons. Firstly, Quatre had convinced him that, if Heero and Relena were given the opportunity to talk, they would probably find they had very little in common and the relationship would go no further. This, coupled with the fact that it was a chance to get in Heero's good books, led Duo to agree to don the chauffeur's garb for the evening.

Reminding himself that he was straying far from the Japanese boy's 'good books' with his obstructive attitude, Duo promptly shut his mouth and climbed into the driver's seat, biting back any further insults about Heero and his date. Reflecting on what he had seen so far, he'd apparently been wrong about Heero and Relena's incompatibility, but on another of his predictions he had been uncannily accurate. It _was_ proving to be a long night.

And it wasn't over yet…

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

**(Original) Author's Note –**

**A slight change of plan – this ISN'T the last chapter. I've quickly found out that what is only ten minutes in 'film time' is actually quite a lot when written. Plus I've decided to add a little epilogue of sorts, as the film (as films do), finishes quite abruptly so please be patient for the next, and definitely the last chapter!!**

**Warning – Don't be disheartened Duo fans. I know this chapter isn't exactly the best for him but as the saying goes: 'things can only get better'…**

Some Kind of Wonderful – Part 13

Duo dropped the doggy bag Heero had given him onto the empty passenger seat. He was curious as to what exactly Heero had brought him to eat but pride prevented him from having a look. He wasn't going to eat Relena's leftovers, at least not in front of her. As Heero wasn't yet in the car, Duo spoke directly to Relena for the first time that evening.

"If my dinner reeks, let me know and I'll put it in the trunk," he muttered, although there was a tone in his voice that was almost daring her to say something.

"It's fine really," Relena snapped, aware of the hostility in the other's voice.

Before either party could say anything more, Heero had climbed into the car. He glanced across at Relena who smiled nervously as she inhaled the scent of the rose clasped between her fingers.

"Then we're off," Duo said in a less than enthusiastic manner as he put the car into first gear and pulled away from the kerb.

Once again, the journey was conducted in silence as Duo guided the car through the rain-slick streets onto the next destination in the 'Heero Yuy Magical Mystery Tour'. At one point, Relena decided to reapply her lipstick but her care in her appearance was only rewarded by Duo, who chose that exact moment to brake sharply, causing Relena to bodge the neat red line she had been drawing. Heero remained oblivious to what had just happened as Relena and Duo eyeballed each other via the rear view mirror.

"Pardon me," Duo said, sounding not the least bit apologetic.

"No problem," came the caustic reply.

"Good," Duo muttered as he floored the gas pedal causing the car to shoot forward jerkily.

At the sound of their voices Heero turned but didn't speak. Evidently his mind was too far away to notice the animosity between his two companions. When the car came to a standstill, Duo jumped out to open the door for Relena, who had been sat directly behind him, as Heero let himself out of the other side.

"Thank you," Relena said as Duo held the door for her.

In that split second whilst Heero was still out of earshot on the other side of the car, Duo leaned in to the blonde haired girl and muttered: "Break his heart and I'll break your face."

The ferocity in his eyes was replaced by fake cheeriness as Heero came to take Relena's arm, leaving the Japanese boy none the wiser as to what had just transpired. His date, still reeling from the threat that had just been issued, glanced back at the violet-eyed boy as Heero led her towards the building. She had sensed that Duo wasn't so keen on her but there was something other than dislike that had snarled across his handsome features just then. Hurt, anger… and jealousy? She didn't know a lot about Duo but it didn't take a genius to work out that it wasn't Heero he was jealous of. Before she could contemplate her observations any further however, they had reached the front of the building, which she was surprised to see was the city's Art Gallery.

"What are we doing here?" she asked, curious.

"It's an art museum," Heero replied, as if she should have expected him to bring her here.

"Yeah, but what are we doing here?"

"You don't like art?" the Japanese boy asked as they walked past the main doors and headed towards the rear of the building.

Relena laughed, her nervousness surfacing again. "I - I do like art, it's just that… isn't it closed?"

"Doesn't mean we can't go in."

Relena glanced at the young man to her left, entirely confused by his behaviour. For a moment she thought he was planning on breaking in before she realised that there was a light on behind the tradesmen's entrance.

"Oh… okay," she replied somewhat dubiously.

Offering her no more explanation other than a confident smile, Heero reached up and rang a bell next to the entrance. His finger had barely left the button when the heavy steel door swung opening revealing the last person in the world Relena would have expected to see at an art gallery.

"Helloooo!" the boy known as Wufei said grinning broadly as a grey-haired security guard stood just behind him looking suspiciously at the couple who wanted to come in at such a late hour. "We've been waiting for you a long, long time, my pop and I. Come on in! Right this way."

Relena and Heero made their way inside as the Chinese boy and his father stood back to let them through. Heero smiled at the older man who did not return the gesture as he grumbled about how he was missing his favourite show for this. The Japanese boy was slightly amused to see the Chang family resemblance mirrored between man and boy. Wufei's father evidently enjoyed a more sedate lifestyle than his son judging by his large overhanging belly and his grey hair, which had at one time been jet black like Wufei's, was thinning around the temples.

"Relena…" Heero said, gesturing towards his friend, "Wufei."

Wufei grinned and bowed. "Nice to meet you," he said in his best lady-charming voice.

Relena shook his outstretched hand and smiled anxiously, still unsure why Heero had brought her here at all. She knew Wufei from school and was well aware of his infamy so the fact that Heero was obviously a friend was yet another surprise. Impatient to get back to his comfy chair and portable television in the office, Wufei's father headed towards the service elevator to send the young couple on their way.

The buttons on his uniform strained, trying to hold the material together across his corpulent form as he punched in the code to activate the machinery.

"No monkey business in there," he warned grumpily.

"Dad please, freeze it okay?" Wufei said, gesturing at the older man not to worry as he ushered Heero and Relena towards the lift. "I told you before, it's gonna be all fine!"

"If I lose my job because of this you're in the dumper, Wufei."

"Absolutely pop, absolutely," he replied offering his father a jaunty salute.

The security guard shook his head and wandered away, leaving his son to activate the elevator for the young couple. Before he closed the safety gate on the Japanese boy and his date, Wufei grasped Heero's hand in a firm yet warm handshake.

"Just remember," he said earnestly. "Anything for a pal."

Heero smiled gratefully as Relena looked on, touched by this true display of friendship. As the doors started to close, Wufei pretended to serenade the couple with romantic music on an invisible violin, causing his audience to laugh as they disappeared from view.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The couple travelled to the first floor in silence. As the elevator ground to a halt, Heero held open the door for Relena, who stepped apprehensively into the darkened room.

"Have you ever been here before?" Heero asked as he joined her as they started to walk through the large open plan room.

"Yeah…" she said slowly before laughter escaped her lips. "Sixth grade… I – I don't remember."

"I come here all the time," Heero said quietly as he glanced at the paintings he had grown to know so well. "I've never been here at night though."

As their footsteps resonated across the hardwood floor, Relena started to giggle but she was quickly silenced by Heero, who frowned and put his finger to his lips.

"This place is my church," he explained, "I can come here and what anybody says about me doesn't matter."

Relena's eyes dropped to the floor, shame and guilt etched onto her features. She and her companions were often quick to judge those they deemed beneath them for whatever reason, be it they didn't wear the right clothes or drive the right car. She cringed as she thought about the cruel remarks they had made about the more distinctive students within school, including Heero, Duo and Wufei. The fact that she was finding them to be caring, genuine individuals only intensified her remorse.

"I'll have to come back here when I can spend more time," Relena said as she gazed at the artwork around her.

Heero smiled, pleased that she was showing an interest. "We have all night," he commented, happy never to leave this place.

They continued to stroll in silence, taking in the moonlight-bathed artwork but never verbalising their observations. Heero knew each and every painting thoroughly but he was still fascinated how the lack of lighting drew different elements from the canvas. So lost in wonderment was he that he almost forgot why they were there in the first place. As his purpose reaffirmed itself in his memory, he changed direction slightly.

"There's one round here I'd like to show you."

They walked around the corner with Heero studying the young lady at his side so that he would not miss her reaction to what she was about to see. The painting directly in front of them was a large canvas dominating the wall it occupied all to itself. It seemed to take a moment for it to register in Relena's mind that the subject staring out at them into the darkened gallery was herself. She glanced at Heero for reassurance that what she was seeing was correct before stepping forward to study the painting more closely. It depicted her leaning casually against a door wearing a blue silk blouse, black skirt and a somewhat melancholy expression. The likeness was startling and she was at a loss at what to say. Realising that Heero had sat down, she turned and joined him on the stone bench in the centre of the room. He smiled at her and she attempted to reciprocate the gesture despite her inner turmoil. For several moments, the two young people sat side by side in silence.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Relena was struggling to understand why Heero had gone to such lengths for her, another person not a million miles away was having difficulty comprehending his own feelings. Being here at the place Heero called 'his church' was affecting Duo more than he would have thought possible and after several moments alone in the car he began to cry silently; the tears slipping from his eyes as his mind contemplated the 'what ifs' and 'should ofs'.

Mercifully, the loud mechanical clanking of the service elevator that signified the couple's descent allowed Duo time to hide his grief before Heero and Relena emerged from the building. He opened the car doors for them in silence, unconsciously averting his reddened eyes should either of them care enough to pay any attention to him. He was glad therefore when they reached the second to last stop of the evening without any further conversation. Just once, as he stopped the car, Duo noticed Relena watching him through the rear view mirror although to his surprise, her expression seemed only to show concern. As he opened the door for her, their eyes met briefly. He was about to look away when he realised that she seemed to be communicating something to him via the hidden depths of her eyes. Was it pity? No, Duo thought, mentally shaking his head, it was _understanding_. He watched as Heero led the blonde girl towards the entrance of the large outdoor arena; another location that Wufei, with the help of Heero's money this time, had arranged to be open out of hours.

Relena, no longer surprised by anything any more dutifully followed Heero down the many steps to the front of the stage. He turned to her and smiled before offering his hand to help her up onto the dais. The backdrop was simple - layers of white muslin drapes left behind from an orchestra recital that had ended several days ago. As Heero sat down on the edge of the platform and Relena did likewise, the lights on the stage faded to a soft amber glow. Heero smiled, knowing that this was all Wufei's doing.

"So," Relena said, mirroring the Japanese boy's expression but blushing slightly, "What exactly do you see in me?"

"What do you see in me?" he replied as he studied her intently. "You first."

Relena laughed at his boldness and blushed even harder. However, seeing that he was deadly serious she paused, her eyes narrowed in thought, before her face grew more sombre.

"I don't think anybody ever thought anything about me other than I look good next to them," she paused and stared down at her feet "but I went along with it 'cause I'd… rather be next to someone for the wrong reasons… than alone for the right ones."

Heero looked straight at her, his own expression now serious. "I'd rather be right," he said quietly.

"I can't stand being alone," Relena replied, turning to meet his cobalt-blue stare.

Heero broke the eye contact to gaze far off into the distance.

"Nobody can _stand_ being alone…" he said, frowning and then looking back at her askance. "The _minute_ you stop thinking there's someone out there for you then it's over, isn't it?"

Relena shrugged and smiled sadly, her eyes suddenly filled with tears. "I dunno…"

Seeing her emotion, Heero shifted his body so that he could face her properly.

"I've been waiting a long time…" he said slowly, "and I still don't have it, but I will."

The blonde girl's face creased into a frown of confusion.

"What are you talking about?" she asked anxiously, her nervous laughter surfacing once more.

Heero's stoic expression never wavered as his eyes searched her face. "You know what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do, it's not funny," he persisted, growing more annoyed. "I know you know what I'm talking about!"

"I – I don't!"

"This!" Heero said gesturing at them both. "Tonight. It was a joke, I was set up. You used me right?"

Relena stared at him for a moment. "You think I used you?" she said quietly.

"_Didn't you?_"

She opened her mouth to reply but the right words evaded her. "I don't know… in a way," she conceded eventually.

"In a way? Relena, there's only one way you use someone, you either do or you don't."

The guilt drained from Relena's features and was quickly replaced by anger.

"And _you_ didn't use _me_?" she asked incredulously. "God, you hypocrite!"

She shook her head indignantly before resuming her piercing stare. "What's hanging in that museum, huh? My soul? No, it's my face." She paused as she inhaled sharply. "You're using me to pay back every guy with more money and more power than you. Paint it any colour you want… it's still _you_ using _me_."

As Relena was no longer looking at him, Heero stared off into the distance. The silence that followed was tense before Heero spoke quietly, his voice contrite.

"You're right… I did use you, for all those reasons," he said glancing at her briefly, "I'm sorry."

Relena watched him for a moment, undoubting of his sincerity before a ghost of a smile crossed her features. "Can we call it even?"

Heero returned her smile as he took her hand and squeezed it gently. "We're even."

In the pause that followed, Relena allowed Heero to draw her closer to him with the hand that still clasped hers. She gazed at his handsome features until she became aware of something now resting on her occupied hand and when she looked down she realised that he had placed a small velvet box in front of her.

"This is for you," he said, smiling.

She laughed softly at yet another surprise. "What is it?"

"My future," Heero replied cryptically. "Inside this box is my future. Every cent I've ever earned. It's for you."

Curious, she pushed the lid back slowly to reveal the most dazzling piece of jewellery she had ever seen outside of a locked cabinet. The diamond encrusted white gold crucifix glittered under the powerful overhead lights reminding her of the similar necklace that she had borrowed once from Dorothy. Heero had seen her wearing it and she vaguely remembered telling him once that all of the trinkets she wore were only loaned to her. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she closed the box and handed it back to him.

"I can't take this," she said, her voice tremulous.

"You have to," Heero replied firmly "I know you like it, I saw you wearing Dorothy's, remember?"

Relena shook her head, struggling to find her voice. "This is insane, it doesn't make any sense."

Heero gazed at her sadly. "You… shouldn't have to borrow anything. You're too good for that."

Despite her best efforts to hold them back, the tears finally spilled across Relena's cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Heero asked, genuinely confused.

"I feel so terrible for what I've been doing." She paused as she contemplated what to say next. "I hate feeling ashamed… I hate where I'm from."

Heero looked away, unsure how to respond as she continued to unburden her soul.

"I hate watching my friends get everything their hearts desire," she said angrily before she exhaled slowly. "I gave into that hatred and I turned on what I believed in. I didn't have to," she said suddenly looking ashamed. "You didn't."

"So you won't do it again," Heero replied, his voice reassuring. "You don't have to any more."

In response to his kind words, Relena smiled as she studied his open and honest face. Their eyes locked and without any conscious thought on either part, they leaned in and their lips met in a long, lingering kiss.

Far above the stage in one of the rear rows of seats, Duo had watched the entire encounter unfold before him. He saw Heero hand over the beautiful cross he had helped him choose and then, although he could barely watch any longer, he saw the two of them seal their union with a kiss. Knowing that simple act marked the end of his hopes and dreams, Duo stood and silently returned to the car.

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note**

**Well here it is; the final chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Just a quick note, but the film actually ends before the epilogue. I just added the extra stuff because I wanted to! Anyway, final reviews will be much appreciated as I'm interested to know what you all think (and whether I came close to doing the original film justice!). **

**I also wrote a sequel entitled 'Some Kind of Devotion' so I'll post that soon.**

**Stay lucky, Swordy. **

Some Kind of Wonderful – Part 14

His misery was rudely interrupted by the ringing of a phone. Duo snatched up the cell phone as it lay on the passenger seat, debating whether or not to answer it. When he saw it was Quatre, he activated the handset.

"Hey, Quat, what's up? You're not still worried that I'm gonna total your dad's car are you?" he said, attempting to sound cheery.

Normally Quatre would have laughed, but instead he sounded distant and harassed.

"I'm just ringing to let you know that we're not going to Treize's party. Trowa broke his ankle at gymnastics so we're still at the emergency room," the Arabian babbled, "I know you really wanted us there to check up on Heero and Relena…"

"It's okay, man," Duo said, cutting him off mid-sentence. "It doesn't matter anymore."

Quatre was evidently about to ask what Duo meant before the braided boy noticed the couple making their way back up the stairs.

"Gotta go, Quat," he said hurriedly. "I hope Trowa's okay."

Ending the call as Heero and Relena appeared, Duo was immediately drawn to the dazzling pendant nestling comfortably on Relena's chest, just above the neckline of her blouse. They were smiling and laughing as they walked hand in hand towards the car. Duo forced his face into a smile, which he hoped didn't look like the death rictus that it felt like as he slid off the bonnet of Quatre's car.

"Where now?" he asked, still smiling although his eyes continued to betray him.

"Treize's house," came Heero's reply.

Duo's smile slipped and he didn't bother to retrieve it. "Have you forgotten something? He wants to beat the crap out of you."

Relena glanced at Heero worriedly, fearful that the Japanese boy didn't know what he was getting himself into. "He's for real, Heero," she said quietly.

"I know," Heero replied, offering her a reassuring smile as he squeezed her hand.

Duo shook his head, his expression no longer friendly. "If you wanna do that then drive yourself," he said throwing up his hands in frustration and defeat.

Heero sighed. "I have to face him sooner or later."

"It's not just Treize, it's his friends," Relena pointed out, hoping she and Duo could make Heero see sense.

"I can handle them," he said, deadly serious despite his smile as she climbed into the back of the car.

Duo came to stand in front of the Japanese boy, determined to dissuade him from this insane course of action. "_I_ can beat the crap out of you, you won't last six seconds!" he argued.

Heero fixed him with firm stare. "I know what I'm doing," he said finally, the tone of his voice indicating that this conversation was at an end.

Duo gazed at him for a moment, knowing that there was nothing he could say to make Heero change his mind. "Don't go overboard, Studley," he said quietly, without smiling although his eyes had softened slightly.

Heero smiled a deep genuine smile as he realised that this was Duo offering his blessing in a roundabout way. "Let's go," he said as he climbed into the back of the car.

With a deep and worried sigh, Duo shut the door and made his way back to the driver's seat.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They arrived at Treize's house after following the directions Relena had supplied from the back seat. The house was across town from where the three people in the car lived and was part of an exclusive estate of large, multi-roomed dwellings occupied by the richest in society. Silence reigned once more and Duo considered using the opportunity to again try and talk Heero out of what he was about to do. He waited until the car had stopped and the three of them were stood nervously in front of the Khushrenada residence.

"You don't have to do this you know," he said, his violet eyes slightly fearful.

"Yeah I do," Heero replied quietly almost pleading with Duo for his approval.

"Okay…" Duo said relenting and offering Heero a brief yet concerned smile. "I'll be here."

"Thanks," Heero said gratefully, for a moment lost in the violet depths. He didn't know why he wanted Duo's blessing but for that brief moment, no one else existed in the world aside from himself and the braided American. He was drawn from his reverie by a movement and suddenly he realised that Relena was there and waiting for him. With a quick last glance at Duo, he took Relena's hand as they commenced the walk up the long gravel driveway. As he watched them go, Duo shook his head before making the sign of the cross. Heero was likely to need all the divine intervention he could get. As the couple reached the front door, Heero lifted their clasped hands up to eye level to remind Relena that they were to present a united front. She smiled back, although her trepidation was still clear, before they made their way inside.

The large, faux-Victorian house was currently wall-to-wall with rambunctious teens as they swayed and gyrated in time to the loud rock beat. Alcohol was flowing freely as Heero and Relena pushed their way into the elegant entrance hall.

Unbeknown to them, their arrival had been spotted by one of Treize's lackeys, who weaved his way through the throngs of people until he found Treize in the large living room. The football captain was lounging on the sumptuous leather couch with an attractive blonde when Anderson tapped him on the shoulder.

"Guess what?" the heavily set boy said when he had Treize's attention. "Relena brought him."

Ditching the girl and his drink, Treize and Anderson made their way back towards the front door.

"Welcome!" Treize said, grinning broadly "Glad you could come by, it was getting late. I thought you were going to disappoint us."

Realising that the blonde had followed him, Treize turned slightly so that he could kiss her on the lips. It was entirely for Relena's benefit and her stony reaction didn't disappoint. Treize continued to smile at his two guests, although there was a cruelty in his eyes that could only spell trouble.

"So did you have a good time?" he asked, pretending to sound interested.

"Yeah," Heero said nodding slightly nervously before he turned to look at Relena, who was responding similarly.

"She's susceptibly innocent isn't she? Clean… nice on the outside," Treize said as he cocked his head to one side and offered them both a tight-lipped smile. "Did she do you?"

There were a couple of sniggers from the party host's friends as Heero and Relena both looked away, now knowing for definite that Treize wasn't out to play good buddies.

"You see," he began before he started to laugh at his own joke, "The one thing that um… I'm glad about, is that you get her _used_."

For a moment time seemed to stand still as Treize's defamatory comment hung in the air. Within the throngs of now watching people, Relena's so-called friends listened but never attempted to defend her. Relena caught a glimpse of them and looked away quickly, hurt and yet angry that they had no intention of being there for her when it mattered most.

One person who had every intention of being there for her was Heero, who suddenly and without warning lunged forward and punched Treize squarely in the stomach. The football captain fell backwards, winded, and landed ungracefully on the bottom stair, knocking over a lamp that shattered at his feet. Heero had managed to get in another couple of hits before Anderson and another of Treize's henchman dragged the Japanese boy off his victim.

Angry and humiliated, Treize jumped up and straightened his shirt.

"That was not very smart my friend!" he growled breathing heavily. "I don't even care about you. She's the trash, you're just a fool!" He glanced at Anderson. "Take him outside and kick the shit out of him."

"Why don't you take me outside?" Heero snapped, still struggling against his captors.

Treize, obviously caught off guard by Heero's question, blinked as if he hadn't heard the Japanese boy correctly. Evidently the thought of fighting his own battles had never crossed his mind.

"W-w-what?" he stuttered, suddenly flustered.

"I said, why don't _you_ take me outside?"

Treize attempted a look of distain, which failed mostly due to his reddened cheeks and nervous demeanour.

"I don't play that way, I would love to but you see I am the host here, I have guests," he said, waving his hand around in a gesture of self-importance. When nobody responded, he glared at his lackeys furiously. "I SAID TAKE HIM OUTSIDE, OKAY?"

"Treize, you don't wanna do this," Relena cried as she narrowly missed being knocked over by Heero and the two youths trying to drag him toward the door.

"Oh really?" Treize replied, relieved that the Japanese boy was now out of striking range.

"Yeah. You said yourself, I'm the trash, I got him into this so why don't you just deal with me, huh?"

"That's very touching," the blonde man said mockingly as he began to feel in control of the situation once more. "Standing up for your new man, I like that."

"Let him go," she implored, "Why don't you do something right for once in your life?

"Relena forget it, it's worthless," Heero said slightly out of breath as he continued to battle against the two larger boys, knowing that things were going to end exactly the way Duo had predicted, "You can't talk to him."

But she was determined to try. "What do you want?" she asked her ex-boyfriend, her voice trembling with emotion and fear.

"You know what I want," he replied, taking a step towards her.

"Okay," she said, glancing quickly at Heero. "You want me back, then I'm back."

She was shocked when Treize laughed in her face. "Come on, it's not that easy!" he said, grinning like a shark. "You're gonna have to convince me… I want you to beg."

He said it slowly, drawing the last word out to full effect.

"Let him go," Relena replied, her tone slightly pleading.

"You're gonna have to do better than that," Treize said scornfully, evidently loving every minute of this humiliation of a former girlfriend. "Come on…_beg_"

Relena glared at him, her cheeks flushed. "Bastard…" she muttered under her breath.

Treize grinned and nodded before his expression suddenly turned stormy. "You're gonna have to beg," he repeated more forcefully this time as Heero could only look on helplessly.

"I don't think that's gonna be necessary."

At the sound of the voice, everyone watching this encounter spun around to face its owner. Standing in the doorway with several large friends behind him stood Wufei who was managing to grin broadly and look menacing all at the same time.

Relena looked visibly relieved as Treize shifted nervously.

"You know, I didn't know Treize lived in a house. Did you know that?" Wufei said, turning around to his friends who shook their heads. "It must be a house 'cause I don't see nothing but chicken shit." The Chinese boy wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Look, I don't want any trouble with you alright?" Treize said, trying to sound authoritative but failing miserably. "My parents are gonna be home in a little while. If you leave now we'll forget everything."

Wufei stared at the football captain like he had spoken in a different language. Evidently Treize's pleas for mercy weren't washing with him.

"Let's cut the bullshit alright? Please?" Wufei replied, trying to sound polite. "I'm here to wipe the floor with your ass, and you know it, and everybody knows it, and you deserve it."

Treize looked suitably frightened now but Wufei hadn't finished.

"I think it's fair to say that this party… is about to become a historical fact". He stepped forward to begin administering his punishment but Heero held him back. Sensing that Heero wanted first shot, Wufei stood back and gestured for him to go first. Finding himself stood next to Relena, Wufei rested his head against her shoulder as if they were the oldest of friends. She glanced at him and smiled before their attention was drawn back to Heero, who was now stood almost nose-to-nose with Treize.

"Look," Treize stammered, "I'm perfectly willing to forget this. Okay? I see no reason in carrying this on any longer. It was a joke," he said, offering Heero a weak smile. "It's gone too far, it's over okay?"

"You want the truth?" Heero said, fixing the blonde youth with a stony stare. "You're over."

He let the words linger for a moment before he turned and began to walk away but Relena caught his arm. "Are, are you just going to leave?" she asked, incredulous.

Heero laughed as he looked Treize up and down. "There isn't anything I can do to him that he hasn't already done to himself."

Relena smiled wistfully but made no attempt to follow the Japanese boy. "I wish I could live with that," she replied, stepping towards Treize purposefully.

She stood in front of him for a moment, just as Heero had done, before she slapped him hard across the face, her expression showing her resolute determination to hit him as hard as she possibly could. Clearly however she felt he deserved more, so she repeated the action even harder this time, leaving a beautiful red imprint of her hand on his face, which appeared almost instantaneously.

Watching this unfold, Heero and Wufei exchanged surprised glances before, and with pure comic timing, they mimicked Treize's open-mouthed expression of disbelief. Humiliated in front of a crowd of sycophantic teens, Treize looked suitably wounded. His eyes searched for someone to come to his rescue but nobody moved. Evidently the sight of Wufei and several of his meanest looking friends was enough to dissuade even the foolhardiest of youths from retaliating. In a way, Wufei was right; this party _was_ going to become historical as, after tonight, nobody at Seventh Street would be able to look at Treize in the same way again. Clearly aware of her participation in causing this shift in high school politics, Relena sauntered away from the blonde-haired young man with a large smile of satisfaction on her face.

"Good move, Relena. I approve!" Wufei said, grinning as he reached for her hand and shook it respectfully.

Heero smiled and clasped hands with Wufei when the Chinese boy had finished addressing Relena.

"Well thanks for everything, Wufei," he said gratefully, as he prepared to leave. Now that they had accomplished what he had hoped they would do, Heero saw no reason to stay. Since he had decided to pursue Relena, he had convinced himself that this was the kind of social scene he wanted to be part of but now, he realised that his heart would never be in this shallow existence of parties, fashion and popularity based on a person's bank balance.

He would be a hero in school on Monday but he now knew that he shouldn't be dazzled by any interest shown in him – it would be fleeting and over the second the next high school scandal came along. He also realised that he had seen Relena as his meal ticket to what he thought would be a better life. He didn't love her, he knew that now but he wasn't saddened by the fact as he also knew that, deep down, Relena didn't love him either. They would probably grow to love each other if they decided to give it a try but something in the back of his mind was nagging Heero that that wasn't quite what he wanted.

"No problem," Wufei replied in response to Heero's expression of gratitude. "You guys run along. We're gonna stick around here, try to crank up this party to a nice, respectable level, okay?" He grinned broadly before leaning closer to Heero and whispering: "Don't worry, don't worry, I'm not gonna mess him up, I'm not even gonna _touch_ him. Just gonna make him cry a little bit, just by lookin' at him."

Heero laughed, safe in the knowledge that Wufei would keep his word. Passing the Chinese boy's friends on the way out he shook hands and high-fived each of them in turn, something that only a couple of weeks ago, he would never of dreamed of doing. Being in detention with them had forced him to get to know them, and they him. Wufei had even confessed that he thought Duo was cool; he just liked winding him up because he knew the braided boy would never 'wimp out on him'.

Once Relena and Heero had left Wufei turned to his friends, a broad grin still plastered across his face.

"Alright, let's cut the bullshit. We're gonna have ourselves some fun! Alright guys, these girls have been looking at you like I don't know what!" He spotted Dorothy in the corner and pointed, using his other arm to draw one of his large, meaty looking friends to his side. "See that beautiful lady there? She can't take her eyes off you," he said in all seriousness. "Yeah, _you_!" He _had_ been joking so he was more than a little surprised when Dorothy raised one pointed eyebrow in his friend's direction and smiled seductively as she twirled her hair around her fingers. Perhaps it was going to be fun after all…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The front door now closed behind them, Heero and Relena started back down the drive jubilantly. As the shock of what had just happened started to wear off, Relena realised that her hand was stinging from hitting Treize so hard. Her voice hitched as she half laughed, half cried as she tried to shake the tingling from her fingers, completely elated by what she had just done. A sore hand was a minor price to pay. Heero had a similarly large grin on his face as he straightened his tie.

"Remind me never to get you mad at me!" he laughed as he followed her away from the house.

"Did you see the look on their faces!" she asked, her cheeks still flushed.

He was about to respond before he realised that they were being watched by a figure leaning silently against the navy blue Bentley parked at the kerb. He looked up to be met by the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life. Perfection personified, stood beneath the streetlight, its glow drawing out the honey tones in his long chestnut hair. At that moment, everything seemed so damned obvious to the Japanese boy who had been blind to his real feelings for so long. His mind flashed to the long lingering kiss they had shared only a couple of nights ago and in that instant, Heero knew he wanted more.

At his side, Relena had also stopped as she glanced first at Duo and then at Heero, whose expression indicated that his mind was somewhere far away. She knew exactly what Heero was thinking and suddenly she felt awkward and intrusive. Duo cared for Heero far more than she ever could; she had known that from the looks and the hurt she saw in Duo's eyes as his friend took her out on the evening's date. She just hoped than the Japanese boy felt the same about him. Judging by the dreamy expression on his face, she realised she didn't have anything to worry about.

The silence was lengthy and awkward before Duo spoke as he smiled shyly at the couple. "Nice move, I saw it from out here."

Heero continued to stare dumbly as Relena reciprocated Duo's smile.

"Well er… why don't you guys run along," he said quickly to prevent another clumsy pause. "I'm gonna walk 'cause my butt's asleep from sitting all night."

He laughed at his own joke but didn't move, indicating that he hadn't quite said everything he wanted to say. Nervous violet eyes searched the floor for the right words before he looked straight at Relena and offered her his hand.

"I'm sorry if I misjudged you," he said to her as she stood quietly next to Heero.

Relena smiled and shook his hand gratefully. "That's okay," she replied, proud that she had earned his respect.

Having made his peace with Relena, Duo turned to Heero to speak but the words seemed to stick in his throat. His face displayed his battle with his emotions and after a lengthy pause, the best he could manage was: "well, the keys are in the car."

With that, he spun around and headed off down the street, never looking back.

Heero watched him go, a wave of emotions crashing over him like the tide. He wanted to run after the beautiful boy but his legs didn't want to move. So lost in the maelstrom of thoughts, it took Heero several moments to realise that Relena was speaking to him.

"Remember how I said I'd rather be with someone for the wrong reasons than alone for the right ones?" she said, her face breaking into a smile of determination as she reached back to unclasp the cross around her neck. "Well I'd rather be right."

Heero watched her carefully, unsure how to respond but she continued.

"It's going to feel good to stand on my own," she said happily as she placed the cross in Heero's palm and closed his fingers around it. "Here," she added, taking in his puzzled expression, "In your heart you wanted to give this to somebody else."

Heero smiled, finally understanding what she meant but still he didn't move.

"Go!" she urged him, her eyes sparkling with tears, "go on."

Grateful that she could read his heart probably better than he could himself, Heero kissed her gently on cheek before turning and breaking into a run after the rapidly departing boy. She smiled as she watched him go; sad that she would never get to experience his gentlemanly ways but happy that he finally understood what, and who, he wanted.

Further down the street Duo marched along, tears streaming down his cheeks. He had no reason to hide his emotions any longer; Heero would probably be in the car with Relena by now, driving to some place where they could get to know each other a little better. He was extremely surprised therefore to hear the sound of running feet accompanied by a familiar voice shouting his name.

'Crap' Duo thought as he made a half-hearted attempt to wipe some of the tears from his face. Heero probably couldn't figure out how to work the gears and now he was about to see Duo in all of his abject misery. 'Explain that one Maxwell' he thought dryly as Heero called his name again. Realising that the Japanese boy wasn't about to let him get away, Duo stopped and spun around to face him, knowing that Heero would have to be completely blind to miss the torrent of emotion spilling from his large violet pools.

Heero came to a stop several feet away from the boy he had thought he understood so well. However, seeing Duo's tear-stained face, he realised just how much he had missed. Duo looked at him askance before he started to smile, ever so slightly, as he was unable to mistake the look of love in Heero's eyes. They paused like that for several seconds before Heero rushed forward and scooped the smaller boy up in his arms. There, held in that embrace, their lips met in the long and passionate kiss that Duo had only ever dreamed about before. Gripping the Japanese boy's hair, he knew for definite that this wasn't a crazy dream any longer and if his mouth hadn't been so occupied, he would have smiled a broad and satisfied smile at the realisation.

Finally Heero lowered him back to earth but their stance wasn't any less close. As he gazed into the violet orbs, Heero looked suddenly sad and somewhat contrite.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know," he said quietly, looking away.

"Yeah, well you're stupid," Duo laughed, sniffing back his tears, "I always knew you were stupid."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Heero asked, smiling slightly.

"You never asked."

Heero nodded at this typical Duo response. Duo continued to gaze at him until he realised that something was being pressed into his hand. Looking down to see the white gold crucifix he laughed again.

"I wanted this," he admitted, his eyes twinkling happily. "I really wanted this."

"Well it's yours," Heero replied before he helped the braided boy to fasten the pendant around his neck. As Duo grinned at him broadly, Heero couldn't help but frown. "You knew you were going to get that, didn't you?"

Duo chuckled. "No, I didn't… I hoped, but I didn't know."

"You knew," Heero said smiling as he put his arm around Duo's slender shoulder before they set off down the street together.

"I had a feeling," Duo conceded eventually. "Well? How does it look?"

"You look good," Heero said happily as they strolled along in the moonlight, "… wearing my future."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Epilogue

For a late autumn day, the weather was surprisingly clement. The sun had broken through the thin bands of cloud to bathe the ground in its glorious warmth and those that were free from classes were taking the opportunity to bask in its rays. On the large sports field not far from the athletics track, a boy lay flat on his back, fast asleep, his face turned towards the sun. He wore a smile of contentment as he dreamed; his peaceful sleep brought on no doubt, by being completely at ease with his life. Around his neck hung a beautiful white gold cross, which glinted in the sun as his chest rose and fell.

Just a short distance away, shaded by a large oak tree, two boys sat each happily engaged in separate tasks. The diminutive handsome blonde was ogling his equally handsome boyfriend as the brunette completed laps of the synthetic track, whilst the Asian boy to his right was sketching the sleeping young man ahead of them. Seeing that Trowa had almost finished training, Quatre turned his attention back to his companion.

"Duo told me you'd heard from Jefferson's", he said brightly as he twisted the grass beneath his fingers.

"Yeah," Heero replied, pausing for a moment, "they said they'll definitely be offering me a place next year."

Quatre grinned, knowing that Jefferson's was an art college with an excellent reputation. "That's great!" he responded, "How was your dad about it?"

Heero smiled for a moment as he absent-mindedly brushed an insect from his sketchpad. "He was completely fine with it. To be honest, he's been surprisingly calm considering all the shocks he's had lately."

Quatre continued to smile, knowing he was referring to the fact that he'd had to tell his parents that he and Duo were now more than friends.

"That's good," he said, nodding his head thoughtfully.

Bored now Trowa had disappeared, Quatre plucked a long blade of grass from the ground and proceeded to use it to tickle the sleeping boy's face. Disturbed by the sudden intrusion, the braided boy's nose twitched and he frowned, evidently thinking this was part of his dream. Quatre stifled a giggle as he waited for Duo to settle before doing it again.

"Stop it," Heero chided him gently, "I'll never draw him if he moves!"

He couldn't help but laugh however at Duo's facial contortions as he continued to react to the distraction. Quatre's teasing came to an end as Trowa, now changed, flopped down onto the grass beside him. He kissed the blonde boy gently before greeting Heero with a smile. His attention then turned to Duo, still locked in sleep, as the braided boy began to snore.

"I just saw Wufei," Trowa said, addressing his two non-sleeping companions. "He asked if we were bowling this Friday."

Heero nodded as he began to sketch again. "I guess so," he replied, "Unless he's trying to get out of it after last week's thrashing."

"Hey!" Quatre interjected, "We weren't _that_ bad!"

Trowa and Heero exchanged knowing smiles.

"I think you were, love," Trowa replied teasingly, giving the blonde boy's hand a squeeze. "Although you did get that strike…"

"In the wrong lane," Heero added, laughing.

Quatre blushed and pretended to sulk. "Why isn't Duo awake to defend us?" he huffed crossly.

Before anyone could reply, their collective attention was drawn to the sound of an approaching motorbike. It didn't take a genius to work out who it was since motorbikes were banned from the school field. The rider, with a large companion riding pillion, spotted the group of relaxing boys and did a u-turn, crossing the entire length of the field balanced precariously on one wheel. The three sitting in the shade were amazed that Duo didn't wake even when Wufei pulled up beside them, revving his dirt bike's engine furiously.

"Hey, turkeys!" the Chinese boy called out affectionately, his voice raised above the noise of the motor.

"Speak of the devil," Heero said quietly, shooting a grin at Quatre and Trowa. "Hey Wufei, we were just discussing bowling this Friday."

The plans were made for Friday night before Wufei spotted Duo, still sleeping soundly.

"Hey!" he said, his onyx eyes twinkling mischievously, "If I can find a ramp, can I practise jumping over him on my bike?"

Heero shook his head firmly, indicating that Wufei should forget that idea immediately as Quatre and Trowa burst into fits of laughter. Clearly disappointed, Wufei climbed from the bike, allowing his friend to ride it away as he came to sit beside Heero. As conversation ceased temporarily, Wufei and Quatre amused themselves by tickling the sleeping boy with grass once again. Trowa looked on amused, as Heero continued to sketch, smirking slightly as his beloved twitched under assault by plant life.

As they chatted amiably in the bright sunshine, Duo finally awoke from his slumber. He stretched like a cat, surprised to see that Heero had company as when he had gone to sleep it had just been the two of them.

"Hey, guys," he said sleepily before flopping back onto the grass where he proceeded to rub his eyes vigorously. "Man, I've just had the _strangest_ dream. All these flies kept landing on me and I _swear_ it felt real!"

When they all burst into fits of laughter, Duo eyed them warily.

"Okay, what's the deal?" he said suspiciously, violet eyes flicking between the group.

Before any of them were forced to explain why Duo's dream had felt so real, they were distracted by the sound of approaching students.

"Hiya, guys," Relena said cheerily as she and Sally joined them on the grass after setting their shopping bags down first. "Watcha up to?"

With the ease of good friends, the expanded group chatted and laughed in the shade of the large oak. There was no animosity between Duo and Relena and, since they had discovered they shared a passion for manga, Duo and Wufei had also become good friends. Relena had in turn been introduced to Wufei's girlfriend Sally, who was genial as well as intelligent and since then, Relena had found herself spending more time with her new friends and less with Dorothy and her shallow clique of wealthy companions. Heero and the others had nothing to hide and were not ashamed of who they were and where they were from and Relena liked and respected them for it.

Treize Khushrenada was also just a distant memory. He had a new trophy girlfriend and a new bright yellow sports car, which had gone some way to restoring his tarnished reputation, but since the ill-fated party, he had steered clear of Heero and his friends.

When the conversation took a natural hiatus, Heero looked around at his assembled friends and realised just how content he was with the way his life had changed over the last couple of months. As Duo's head rested in his lap, he absent-mindedly stroked his shiny chestnut hair, enjoying the silky feeling beneath his fingers. No one had reacted badly to their declaration of love for each other; although many, and none more so that himself, had been shocked that the taciturn Heero Yuy had fallen in love… with another man. But it wasn't about being male or female the Japanese boy had realised. He loved Duo because he was Duo; the wonderful, smart, funny and handsome boy that he had overlooked in his search for love. And now that Heero had found some kind of wonderful, he wasn't about to let him go.

End.


End file.
